Lazos de sangre
by Sandra Hernandez
Summary: Traducción de "Bonds of Blood", un fic de Charlock221. Cuando un viejo amigo del ejército viene a visitar a John, un nuevo caso no tarda en provocar tensiones en todos, poniendo a prueba las lealtades y forzando los límites. Y por si no fuera suficiente, un rostro familiar acecha en las sombras, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.
1. Capítulo 1

Nota de la T.: Esta traducción también está en el perfil de Charlock221 con mi seudónimo Lafawin.

 **Capítulo 1**

 _¿Dónde estás? – SH_

 _Te lo he dicho hace diez minutos. Si no me escuchas no es culpa mía. – JW_

 _Sí que te escucho. – SH_

 _¿Y dónde estoy? – JW_

Cinco minutos después…

 _Eso es irrelevante. Necesito que vuelvas de una vez. – SH_

John suspiró y miró por la ventana del café de Speedy con una sonrisita tirando de las comisuras de sus labios. Centró nuevamente su atención en el teléfono y envió su respuesta:

 _No puedo. Ya te he dicho que estoy esperando a alguien. – JW_

La réplica llegó treinta segundos después:

 _Ya le verás otro día. Ahora te necesito aquí. – SH_

 _He dicho que no, Sherlock. Voy a apagar el móvil. – JW_

John se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo con una risita, a sabiendas de que probablemente tendría que soportar a un detective resentido el resto del día. Quizá fuera mejor no volver a casa durante unas horas.

—¿John?

El doctor alzó la mirada hacia un hombre de uniforme militar y mochila de lona al hombro, y en su rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa. El hombre se la devolvió al cabo de unos segundos y tiró de John, levantándolo de su asiento.

—¡Nick! —exclamó John sonriendo mientras su viejo amigo lo estrechaba en un fiero abrazo. John se lo devolvió con ganas y rió mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Al cabo de unos instantes se apartó y contempló al hombre al que no había visto durante cuatro años y medio. Su cabello castaño aún lucía el corte militar, y sus penetrantes ojos azules eran tan vivaces y brillantes como siempre. Era algo más bajo que Sherlock, pero aún así lo suficientemente alto para hacer que John tuviera que levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos en lugar de a la barbilla, cubierta por una barba de varios días.

—Dios, cuánto tiempo ha pasado —murmuró John, volviendo a sentarse mientras Nick lo hacía frente a él—. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Genial, genial —sonrió Nick—. Bueno, a decir verdad, es un fastidio haber tenido que volver.

—Sí que es una pena —dijo John de corazón. Recordaba lo unido que Nick se había sentido siempre al ejército y a sus camaradas, y lo mucho que detestaba la vuelta a casa. Era un adicto a la adrenalina—. ¿Dónde te alojas?

—Oh, en un bloque de pisos del ejército, en Putney —respondió Nick—. Tengo un permiso de dos semanas.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero volvió a cerrarla mientras se rascaba la nuca con gesto nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa? —le instó John.

Nick lo miró durante unos instantes y luego suspiró.

—La verdad es que me preguntaba si podría quedarme en tu casa unos días —musitó, con la mirada baja y las mejillas encendidas—. Es que la semana pasada decidieron remodelar el piso y todos tuvieron que irse, así que ahora no tengo ningún sitio a donde ir.

John frunció los labios.

—No tenemos habitación de invitados ni nada por el estilo…

—Oh, dormiría muy a gusto en el sofá, y como ya he dicho, me habré ido antes de que acabe la semana. Es sólo temporal.

John suspiró.

—No sé, Nick… Mi… compañero de piso no es muy sociable, y a veces puede ser un poco grosero.

Nick meneó la cabeza.

—No le estorbaré, lo prometo. Y no puede ser peor que todo lo que hemos vivido en el ejército, ¿verdad?

John asintió con aire ausente, recordando los días en que los horrores de la guerra hacían mella en los soldados, que se desfogaban con todo el mundo alegando malos tratos y provocaciones. Hizo una mueca y miró a Nick.

—Claro que puedes quedarte, Nick —dijo con voz suave. Luego sonrió—. ¿Cómo negarle algo al hombre que me salvó la vida?

Una enorme sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en el rostro de Nick.

—Gracias, John. No te arrepentirás.

John sonrió brevemente.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres ir a conocerle, entonces? —preguntó.

—Claro, ¿a qué esperamos?

Nick se levantó de un salto y recogió la mochila. John sonrió de nuevo ante su entusiasmo y lo siguió hasta la calle.

—Bueno, ¿y dónde vives ahora? —preguntó Nick.

—Eh… Pues la verdad es que aquí mismo —respondió John, deteniéndose al cabo de unos metros ante el 221-B.

—Muy bonito —comentó el soldado, contemplando el edificio.

—Sí, lo es. Entremos.

John abrió la puerta y condujo a su amigo escaleras arriba hasta su piso. Cuando Nick lo alcanzó, John abrió la puerta y se apartó para que el hombre más alto pudiera ver su hogar. Nick dejó su mochila en un rincón y entró en la estancia, echando un vistazo a la cocina y al salón.

—Es agradable y acogedor —dijo Nick.

John sonrió.

—¿John? Te dije que volvieras hace diez minutos. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Sherlock Holmes salió de la cocina con su bata carmesí y unas gafas protectoras. Se detuvo en seco en el salón cuando sus gélidos ojos se encontraron con la cálida mirada de Nick.

—Eres el amigo militar de John —declaró.

—¿Qué me ha delatado? —sonrió Nick—. No habrá sido el uniforme, por casualidad…

Sherlock entornó los ojos y se volvió hacia John.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

John acabó de entrar.

—Necesita un lugar donde quedarse durante unos días. Le he dicho que podía quedarse aquí. No te molestará, no te preocupes.

Sherlock le lanzó al doctor una mirada furibunda y se volvió con la intención de regresar a la cocina.

Nick se adelantó y lo agarró del brazo.

—Espera, aún no me he presentado.

El detective asesor se soltó y lo miró con expectación. El soldado interpretó una reverencia.

—Nicholas Harper, a tu servicio.

Sherlock lo miró con indiferencia.

—Sherlock Holmes —dijo, reanudando su camino.

—¿Sherlock Holmes? —Nick frunció el ceño y se volvió rápidamente hacia John—. Me dijiste que había muerto.

John abrió la boca para responder, pero Sherlock se le adelantó mientras se inclinaba sobre el microscopio.

—Bien, pues resulta que en realidad estoy vivo —dijo, y John se lo imaginó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, algo por lo que todos estaremos eternamente agradecidos —dijo el doctor con una sonrisa indulgente—. ¿Té? —le preguntó a Nick.

—Por favor —respondió éste distraídamente, tomando asiento en el sofá.

John entró en la cocina y se dispuso a preparar dos tazas cuando sintió a Sherlock detrás de él.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —siseó.

—Ya te lo he dicho: se quedará unos días, hasta que hayan arreglado su piso —respondió John, volviéndose hacia su compañero—. Nunca ha sido problemático, y lo más probable es que ni siquiera pase mucho tiempo aquí. Estoy seguro de que habrá gente a la que quiera ver y todo eso, así que compórtate.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y regresó sigilosamente a su silla, centrándose otra vez en el microscopio.

—Aquí tienes —dijo John, tendiéndole el té a Nick y arrellanándose en su butaca ante el escritorio.

—Gracias —respondió Nick, tomando un sorbo—. Entonces, ¿has podido ver a Rachel últimamente? —le preguntó a John con cierto brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

John meneó la cabeza.

—Hace al menos dos años que no, lo siento. Ellen no me deja verla.

—Zorra —murmuró Nick tras su taza, como si ya supiera de antemano la respuesta—. ¿Quién se cree que es?

Sherlock apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—Rachel es tu hija—afirmó.

Nick lo miró.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte cómo lo has sabido, pero sí, Rachel es mi hija. Y John es su padrino.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y miró a John.

—No sabía que tuvieras una ahijada.

El doctor se encogió de hombros.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes. ¿Cuántos años tiene ya? ¿Seis?

Nick asintió.

—Su cumpleaños fue el mes pasado. No puedo creer que Ellen no te deje verla. ¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó.

—Ellen es tu ex mujer —le interrumpió Sherlock.

—Sí, sí, lo es —lo cortó Nick con impaciencia, y miró a John con aire expectante—. ¿Y bien?

—Oh, bueno, lo típico, cada vez que voy a verla abre la puerta unas pulgadas y me dice que está ocupada, o que Rachel está con sus abuelos. No me deja ni entrar. Sólo me da excusas y me cierra la puerta en las narices.

—Encantadora —dijo Nick, acabándose el té—. Creo que será mejor que… hum… vaya a verlas yo. Volveré en un par de horas.

—Claro, hasta luego.

El soldado se levantó, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y fue hacia la puerta. Instantes más tarde, oyeron cómo cerraba la puerta de la calle.

—No me gusta —declaró Sherlock.

John sonrió a su pesar.

—¿Por qué será?

—Porque me ha interrumpido.

—Tú lo interrumpiste primero —replicó John, levantándose de la silla para llevar las dos tazas vacías al fregadero.

Sherlock lo siguió con expresión irritada.

El doctor suspiró.

—¿Qué otras razones hay para que no te guste? —preguntó con resignación.

—Oculta algo.

John puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No lo hacemos todos? —replicó.

Sherlock parpadeó.

—Tú no, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—¿Lo hago?

—¡Deja de responder a mis preguntas con preguntas!

John soltó una risita mientras abría el grifo y empezaba a lavar los platos.

—Lo siento, es que es divertido tocarte las pelotas.

—No me estás _tocando las pelotas_ , John. Eso es estúpido.

—Es sólo una expresión. No me refería al acto físico de… No importa. Mira, si intentaras llevarte bien con Nick, el tiempo pasará mucho más rápido y se habrá ido antes de que te enteres.

—Sigo sin entender qué hace aquí, para empezar —rezongó Sherlock.

—¿Qué hay que entender? —inquirió John—. Necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse por un tiempo y le invité a venir aquí.

—¿Pero por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué? ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Era mi mejor amigo en el ejército y cuidábamos el uno del otro. Diablos, me salvó la vida cuando esa bala me alcanzó en el hombro. Así que si me pide un rincón donde dormir, ¿quién soy yo para negárselo? Te estás comportando como un niño, y no voy a echarlo sólo porque te haya interrumpido cuando intentaba averiguar por qué no he podido ver a una hija a la que _él_ no ha visto desde Dios sabe cuándo. ¡Dale un respiro, por el amor de Dios!

Soltó un bufido y se volvió para fregotear otro de los útiles de laboratorio de Sherlock, que parecían aguardar permanentemente a que alguien los lavara.

—¿Sabes? No te morirás por lavar esto aunque sólo sea una vez —añadió en voz baja, colocando el matraz en el escurridor.

—¿Por qué no le dices a tu _mejor amigo_ que lo haga? —dijo Sherlock dándose la vuelta.

John se volvió y se apoyó contra el fregadero.

—Oh, ¿ahora estás celoso?

Vio como Sherlock se detenía y se quedaba rígido. Luego giró sobre sus talones para mirar airadamente al doctor.

—No, no estoy _celoso_ —respondió con una voz que delataba su irritación.

—Pues deja de actuar como si lo estuvieras —dijo John con dureza, tirando a un lado el paño con el que había secado la loza—. Estoy harto de estar a tu entera disposición y encima tener que aguantar tus pataletas cada vez que uno de mis amigos reclama mi atención. Es un comportamiento inmaduro y muy grosero, y no voy a tolerarlo, y menos cuando la víctima es un hombre que acaba de llegar de Afganistán prácticamente con lo puesto. Yo ya he pasado por lo mismo y sé lo que se siente, y lo que menos necesita ahora es sufrir tu frialdad.

—Yo no tengo pataletas —contraatacó Sherlock—, y te aseguro que me trae sin cuidado que salgas a jugar con tus otros amigos. No necesito que te ocupes constantemente de mí. Puedo hacerlo yo solito. Como te dije una vez, la soledad me protege.

No acababa de decirlo cuando supo que había ido demasiado lejos.

John apretó las mandíbulas, miró fríamente al detective y fue hacia la puerta.

—Ha sido un golpe bajo, Sherlock. Incluso para ti —dijo en voz baja mientras salía.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sherlock estaba tumbado en el sofá cuando oyó pasos en las escaleras. Suspiró, adivinando al instante a quien pertenecían, y se giró, dando la espalda a la habitación.

Los pasos entraron y Sherlock los oyó detenerse ante su figura tendida antes de dirigirse a su silla, que crujió cuando alguien la ocupó.

—¿Sabes? Sigo creyendo que un día llegaré y tú me recibirás con una taza de té en lugar de tu occipucio.

—¿Qué quieres, Mycroft? —bufó Sherlock, poniendo los ojos en blanco, perfectamente consciente de que su hermano no podía verlo.

—¿Dónde está John?

Sherlock suspiró.

—Seguro que sabes perfectamente dónde está, querido hermano —dijo.

—Hum, veo que ha ganado un amigo —repuso Mycroft con indiferencia.

El detective frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué? —rezongó.

—Nicholas Harper —murmuró Mycroft.

Sherlock oyó un crujido de papeles y supo que Mycroft tenía algún dosier en su regazo. Vencido finalmente por la curiosidad, el más joven de los Holmes se volvió ligeramente y vio cómo su hermano pasaba las páginas, fingiendo interés.

—Un soldado fiel, digno de confianza, dice aquí —dijo Mycroft, consciente de que Sherlock lo observaba sin necesidad de levantar la cabeza—. Protege a sus compañeros y antepone su seguridad a la suya propia. Ha salvado a innumerables soldados sin pensar en sí mismo. Un líder nato. Hum… ¿Te recuerda a alguien que conocemos?

—Déjate de juegos, Mycroft.

—Le salvó la vida a John, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, lo sabía.

—Fue cuando a John le dispararon en el hombro mientras intentaba salvar a otro soldado. El señor Harper sólo pudo acercarse a él cuando el tiroteo cesó, y cuando por fin lo alcanzó, el doctor apenas estaba consciente.

Sherlock se removió inquieto. Oír cómo John había estado tan cerca de la muerte le ponía incómodo.

—Parece que nadie sabe de dónde vino esa bala, y nunca encontraron al autor del disparo. Interesante, ¿no crees?

—La verdad es que no. Mycroft, ¿qué quieres? —insistió Sherlock, empezando a impacientarse.

El mayor de los Holmes cerró el dosier de golpe y miró directamente a su hermano.

—¿Por qué no confías en él?

El detective suspiró y rodó nuevamente de cara al sofá.

—¿Acaso es de tu incumbencia? —musitó.

Mycroft suspiró.

—No, pero siento que aún no has encontrado un motivo que explique tu desconfianza. Aquí dice que era muy aficionado al juego en Afganistán.

Sherlock se volvió de nuevo.

—¿Tú tampoco confías en él? —preguntó.

—¿Acaso es de tu incumbencia? —sonrió Mycroft, levantándose de la silla de Sherlock y dejando deliberadamente el dosier sobre el escritorio—. Pero lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre sí lo es, y me disgustaría hacértelo perder, así que ya me voy.

Antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de cruzar la habitación, la puerta del apartamento se abrió de repente y Nick entró trastabillando. Abrió la boca para saludar a Sherlock, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando sus ojos repararon en Mycroft.

—Oh… Lo siento —dijo—. No pretendía interrumpir…

Mycroft esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No hace falta que te disculpes, te lo aseguro. ¿Tú eres…? —preguntó, aparentando confusión.

—Eh… Nicholas Harper.

Nick le tendió una mano, y Mycroft se la estrechó.

—Mycroft Holmes —respondió casi con frialdad—. Veo que ya conoces a mi hermano Sherlock.

Nick los miró alternativamente durante unos instantes antes de responder.

—Sí, John ya nos ha presentado. Voy a quedarme aquí una semana.

—Comprendo —repuso Mycroft, yendo hacia la puerta—. Cuídate, Sherlock —dijo antes de empezar a bajar lentamente las escaleras y desaparecer.

Sherlock echó un vistazo a Nick, que se retorcía las manos delante de él con la mirada perdida.

—¿Nicholas? —inquirió, alzando una ceja.

Nick salió de su ensoñación y miró a Sherlock. Una breve sonrisa animó su rostro.

—Nick, por favor —dijo. Luego volvió a ponerse sombrío—. La verdad es que he vuelto por una razón.

Sherlock entornó los ojos y escudriñó al soldado de arriba a abajo.

—Has encontrado un cadáver —declaró.

Nick frunció el ceño, confuso.

—Sí, sí, lo he hecho. Perdona, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

—Como John probablemente ya te habrá dicho, soy detective asesor. Mi trabajo consiste en fijarme en los detalles.

—De acuerdo. Sí. Vale, ¿qui…quieres ir a echar un vistazo? —preguntó Nick, viendo a Sherlock levantarse del sofá.

—Por supuesto. Dame un minuto.

Entró rápidamente en su dormitorio, tiró la bata sobre la cama, y luego salió y cogió su abrigo. Nick le aguardaba junto a la puerta y parecía menos nervioso que hacía unos instantes.

—¿John no viene? —preguntó.

—Ha salido —respondió Sherlock automáticamente—. Le pondré al tanto cuando volvamos. ¿Dónde está el cuerpo?

—En el bloque de pisos donde me quedaba. En el sótano.

—¿Qué hacías allí? —preguntó Sherlock mientras bajaban las escaleras y salían a la calle a esperar un taxi.

—Siempre que vuelvo a casa me quedo en el mismo bloque. Las cosas que no puedo llevarme a Afganistán se quedan en el sótano. Bajé a buscar unas cajas.

—Creía que habías ido a ver a tu hija.

—Bueno, sí, pero cuando llegué no había nadie. Decidí hacer una breve parada en el piso, y bueno, ya sabes lo que ha ocurrido…

—Eso parece —murmuró Sherlock mientras un taxi se detenía frente a ellos.

 **x x x**

Ya eran más de las seis de la tarde cuando Sherlock volvió a Baker Street.

Nick y él habían pasado el día estudiando el cuerpo (un hombre de unos cincuenta y siete años de edad, divorciado, ex militar, con un disparo en la cabeza) y luego Sherlock había ido a ver a Lestrade con el soldado pegado a él como una lapa. Se las arregló para sacarle un poco más de información a Lestrade, cuyo equipo ya estaba allí cuando llegaron.

Ahora, Nick había ido otra vez a ver a su ex esposa y, con suerte, a su hija, dejando a Sherlock subir solo las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta del piso, le asaltó de inmediato un olor a revuelto. Sherlock hizo una mueca de anticipación: siempre que John se sentía frustrado, se ponía a cocinar.

Entró en el salón despojándose del abrigo y vio a John en la cocina concentrado en manejar varias sartenes a la vez, comprobando que su contenido estuviera perfectamente hecho.

El doctor le dirigió una breve mirada y volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba preparando.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con sequedad.

—Estupendamente —respondió Sherlock, sentándose a la mesa.

—¿Dónde está Nick?

—Fue a buscar a su hija.

John esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Lo dices como si se hubiera perdido.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo que sabemos, podría ser así.

John frunció el ceño.

—No digas eso, Sherlock —musitó.

—¿Por qué no?

El doctor suspiró.

—Porque no se debe preocupar a la gente sin motivo.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, pero no respondió.

—Ha venido Mycroft —dijo John, removiendo el contenido de una cazuela con una cuchara de madera.

—¿Sí? Ya había venido antes —murmuró Sherlock con hastío.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo —respondió John.

—¿Qué quería?

—Hablar conmigo de Nick. —John dejó de remover y se volvió hacia Sherlock con la cuchara en la mano—. ¿Qué le has dicho?

—No le he dicho nada —respondió Sherlock.

—Bien, de todos modos parecía saber mucho sobre Nick.

John entornó los ojos esperando una respuesta.

—Mycroft traía un dosier, así que supongo que sacó de ahí la información —replicó el detective con sarcasmo.

—¿Y _por qué_ decidió traer un dosier, para empezar?

—No lo sé, ¿por qué no se lo preguntaste?

—Lo hice. Me dijo que te lo preguntara a ti. —John cruzó los brazos—. ¿Y bien?

—Yo no _le_ _pedí_ un dosier sobre Nick, si es lo que insinúas. Mycroft sintió la necesidad de metérmelo por los ojos, y no es culpa mía que me haya dicho cosas sobre tu amigo.

—¿Qué cosas? —le apremió John, y Sherlock observó que se le estaba acabando la paciencia. La tensión de sus facciones y el cansancio en sus ojos indicaban que John había estado estresado todo el día. En cuanto al motivo, Sherlock no estaba seguro.

Suspiró.

—Me dijo que Nick era un soldado leal y digno de confianza —dijo en voz baja.

La tensión abandonó visiblemente a John. Descruzó los brazos, se volvió hacia sus cazuelas y continuó removiendo, aunque esta vez de un modo más relajado.

—Siento haber sido tan brusco —suspiró John, separando el revuelto en dos platos que llevó a la mesa. Se sentó y contempló a Sherlock, que empezó a comer con apetito.

—Está bien —dijo el detective.

—No, no lo está —respondió John—. Sé que tener a Nick viviendo aquí durante un tiempo va a ser duro para ti, y no es justo que lo use en tu contra. —Empezó a picotear su comida—. Nick me sorprendió al pedirme que le dejara quedarse aquí, y creo que eso acabó convirtiéndose en una frustración que pagué contigo.

Sherlock lo miró, sosteniendo el tenedor frente a su boca.

—John, ya te he dicho que está bien —declaró—. No te preocupes. Yo tampoco debí decir lo que dije. No estuvo… bien.

—No muy bien, no.

— _Nada_ bien. Lo siento.

John asintió y comenzó a comer de verdad en lugar de limitarse a hacer rodar la comida en su plato.

—¿Sabes qué hizo Mycroft con el dosier? —preguntó.

—¿Hum? —Sherlock lo miró, enarcando las cejas.

—Bueno, cuando lo mencionó me dio a entender que lo tenías tú. ¿Lo tienes?

Sherlock asintió y señaló el salón con el tenedor.

—Está en el escritorio.

John frunció el ceño.

—No, no está —dijo, convencido.

—¿Estás seguro?

John asintió.

—Seguro. He estado allí al menos dos horas, escribiendo en mi blog. Si hubiera habido una gran carpeta marrón a mi lado, me habría dado cuenta.

—¿Y estás seguro de que Mycroft no volvió a llevárselo sin que lo vieras?

—Es posible, pero, ¿por qué iba a llevárselo si vino a traértelo, en primer lugar?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y engulló otro bocado de revuelto.

—Esto está bueno —dijo, señalando la comida.

John alzó una ceja.

—Me sorprende que te lo estés comiendo —sonrió—. Nunca sueles tener tanta hambre.

Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Debo reponer energías —dijo—. Tengo otro caso.

John volvió a sonreír y se llevó un vaso de agua a los labios.

—Oh. ¿Quién ha muerto?

—El mayor Geoffrey Williams.

John se atragantó repentinamente con el agua y empezó a toser. Sherlock lo observó con el ceño fruncido, pero no hizo nada para ayudarlo.

—¿Lo conoces?

La tos de John remitió por fin y miró a Sherlock con los ojos llorosos.

—Lo conocía —corrigió con voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta—. Era el líder de nuestra unidad en Afganistán.

—Interesante —dijo Sherlock.

John meneó la cabeza.

—Eso no es lo que me ha sorprendido. Es que… murió hace seis años.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—Dijeron que debía llevar al menos tres horas muerto —dijo.

—Bueno, tampoco digo que hayan desenterrado su cadáver para venir a tirarlo aquí.

—¿Cómo murió en Afganistán?

—Se suicidó —respondió John, sombrío—. Se cortó las venas.

—Eso sí _es_ interesante. —El detective se inclinó hacia John—. ¿Llegaste a saber por qué?

John meneó la cabeza.

—No. Se decía que sólo pasaba por una depresión, pero a mí no me parecía esa clase de hombre. Había estado de servicio al menos durante diecisiete años seguidos, así que ¿por qué entonces? Otros pensaban lo mismo, y durante tres meses se investigó su muerte, y se sometió a cada soldado a un estrecho escrutinio.

—¿Incluido tú? —preguntó Sherlock, espoleada su curiosidad.

—Incluido yo —sonrió John—. Y no fueron precisamente corteses.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—No importa —dijo el doctor—. Lo que pasó, pasó, y obviamente encontraron la respuesta, aunque nunca nos dijeron nada.

—¿Nick también fue interrogado?

—Sí, por supuesto. Todos lo fuimos, ya te lo he dicho.

Sherlock volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla, pensativo.

—¿Cómo era el mayor Williams?

John reflexionó un instante.

—Era un buen hombre. Muy respetado. Severo pero justo, ¿sabes? Pero al parecer tenía un lado oscuro que nadie era capaz de ver.

—¿Aparte de ti?

—Aparte de mí —repitió John—. Tenía la costumbre de ir al pueblo a emborracharse. Sólo unos pocos lo sabían, y eran ésos los que se encargaban de ir a buscarlo para que nadie más se enterara. Una vez tuve que ir yo. Si te soy sincero, me sentí furioso. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que traer de regreso a un borracho a la base. Pero fui de todos modos. Cuando llegué al bar, lo encontré sentado hablando con un hombre mientras se pimplaba una jarra de cerveza.

John suspiró. Se levantó, recogió los platos y los llevó al fregadero.

—Cuando me acerqué, escuché por casualidad la conversación que mantenía con aquel tipo. Se lo estaba contando todo. Todo sobre nuestra unidad, y eso incluía planes, tácticas, desplazamientos, _nombres_. —John enumeraba la lista con los dedos, olvidándose de fregar—. Lo interrumpí antes de que dijera más… si es que aún le quedaba algo por decir. Lo saqué a rastras y me lo llevé lo más rápido que pude. Cuando se quedó dormido… se lo conté al general.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Me dio las gracias por habérselo contado, y luego me dijo que siguiera con lo mío y que hiciera como si no hubiera pasado nada. —John frunció el ceño al recordarlo y se secó las manos con aire ausente—. No sé si los que habían tenido que ir a buscarlo antes que yo también le oyeron decir cosas que no debía y se les ordenó que lo ignoraran, o si sólo me ocurrió a mí. En cualquier caso, al día siguiente Williams volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, y nunca volvieron a pedirme que fuera a buscarlo.

Llegado a ese punto, John vaciló, y Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero…? —le instó.

John suspiró.

—Pero dos días después le dije al general que el mayor Williams había sido hallado muerto en su bunker.

Sherlock se recostó en su silla y reflexionó en silencio.

—¿Quién lo encontró? —preguntó al fin.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que John decidiera responder.

—Nick.

Sherlock se enderezó con los ojos brillantes y juntó los dedos.

John se había vuelto nuevamente hacia el fregadero y bajó la cabeza, consciente de lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero de piso.

—Sherlock —dijo suavemente—, sé que parece sospechoso, pero te ruego que no saques conclusiones precipitadas. Cuando encontró el cuerpo de Geoffrey, entró en nuestro bunker a trompicones, blanco como una sábana. Traía las manos cubiertas de sangre, porque obviamente había intentado detener la hemorragia, y nos miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Si hay alguien que no está involucrado en el suicidio del mayor Williams, es Nick Harper.

El detective no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar cómo John se volvía nuevamente hacia él, esperando claramente una respuesta.

—De acuerdo —respondió Sherlock al cabo de un instante.

John esbozó una breve sonrisa.

Pasó al lado de Sherlock, se instaló en su silla y cogió su portátil.

Sherlock permaneció donde estaba, rumiando los acontecimientos del día.

Una idea le rondaba desde que llegó a la escena del crimen, pero no se había atrevido a exponérsela a John. Sabía que el doctor probablemente intentaría justificar a su amigo, pero dudaba que fuera capaz de encontrar una excusa para esto.

En el bloque de pisos donde Nick solía quedarse no había signo alguno de remodelación.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

A las once de la mañana del día siguiente, el inspector Lestrade les hizo una visita. John estaba en el trabajo y Nick había ido a ver a unos amigos. Sherlock rebuscaba entre el caos de la mesa cuando escuchó a la señora Hudson hablar con alguien en el piso de abajo.

Su casera había congeniado de inmediato con Nick, para alivio de John, y siempre encontraba alguna excusa para subir a charlar con él. Pero ahora estaba fuera, y ella había estado dando vueltas por la cocina como un alma en pena, murmurando sobre el estado del piso y sobre lo mucho que la sorprendía que Nick no hubiera dicho nada al respecto.

Sherlock se había limitado a encogerse de hombros con los ojos en blanco cuando sonó el timbre y permitió que se entretuviera en ir a abrir la puerta. Reconoció el paso pesado y cansino del inspector y esbozó una sonrisita. Estaba claro que las cosas no iban bien con la parienta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Lestrade a sus espaldas.

Sherlock no respondió enseguida. Siguió apartando papeles y objetos hasta que comprendió que lo que buscaba no estaba en la mesa, así que fue hacia las estanterías.

—Busco algo —respondió al fin.

—¿El qué?

—Un dosier.

—¿Un dosier? ¿Tienes otro caso?

—¿Qué? No, no tengo otro caso. Es un dosier sobre alguien —explicó Sherlock, examinando los estantes uno por uno.

—Ah. ¿Sobre quién?

—No le conoces.

—Aun así me gustaría saberlo.

Sherlock se detuvo, suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Nicholas Harper, ¿de acuerdo?

Lestrade pareció confundido.

—¿El tipo que te acompañó ayer al Yard? ¿Quién es?

El detective puso los ojos en blanco y se metió en la cocina, abriendo y cerrando alacenas.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Geoffrey Williams. ¿Qué sabes de él?

Sherlock exhibió una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Tú eres el policía, ¿no deberías decírmelo tú?

—Venga, Sherlock.

El detective regresó al salón y empezó a pasearse por él.

—Cincuenta y siete años, divorciado, alcohólico, volvió del ejército hace seis años…

—Sí, eso ya lo sabía.

—…en un ataúd.

 _—¿Qué?_

—Ya me has oído, inspector.

—No, creo que no. ¿ _Murió_ hace seis años?

—Correcto.

Lestrade se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Sherlock…

—En todos los expedientes consta que el mayor Geoffrey Williams se suicidó el 19 de mayo de hace seis años seccionándose la arteria radial de la muñeca izquierda. Fue enterrado en el cementerio de Saint Woolos, en Newport, dos semanas después. Fin de la historia. Pero…

—…vuelve a morir seis años después en Putney de un tiro en la nuca, y sin cortes en las muñecas —concluyó Lestrade, frunciendo el ceño.

—Debes hablar con sus parientes y amigos. Busca cualquier indicio que sugiera que puedan estar ocultando algo. Williams tuvo que acudir _a alguien_ hace seis años. ¿De qué otro modo habría podido salir de Afganistán?

—De acuerdo, bien. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? —preguntó Greg mientras iba hacia la puerta.

—Hablaré con el amigo de John. Él fue quien encontró muerto a Williams hace seis años.

—¿Quién es exactamente?

—¿Quién?

—Nick Harper.

—Oh, John y él sirvieron juntos en Afganistán durante unos años. Cuando a John le dispararon, Nick lo salvó. Han estado en contacto desde entonces.

—Parecía simpático.

Sherlock enarcó las cejas.

—¿Vamos a empezar con el chismorreo, inspector? Porque tengo cosas que hacer.

—No, no, me voy. Sé cuando no soy bienvenido.

El inspector levantó una mano para despedirse y salió del piso cerrando la puerta tras él. Segundos después Sherlock le oyó cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

Se abalanzó otra vez sobre la mesa apartando libros y papeles en busca del exasperantemente elusivo dosier. Oyó un crujido de loza rota cuando la taza de John cayó al suelo, pero no le prestó atención. No entendía a dónde había ido a parar el dosier.

Retrocedió mentalmente al día anterior, cuando Mycroft se lo había traído. Su hermano lo había puesto sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a marcharse. Llegó Nick y le dijo a Sherlock que había encontrado a Williams. Para entonces Mycroft ya se había ido, y el dosier aún estaba sobre el escritorio. Sherlock había ido a su habitación a por su abrigo, y al volver, Nick le esperaba junto a la puerta. Salieron y se dirigieron a la escena del crimen, y después de ir a Scotland Yard, Nick se separó de él para ir a ver a su ex mujer y a su hija, así que Sherlock había vuelto solo al 221-B.

John estaba en casa. ¿Habría encontrado el dosier? Pero le había preguntado al detective por qué Mycroft sabía tanto sobre Nick, asumiendo que Sherlock se había ido de la lengua, y fue él quien le dijo al doctor dónde estaba el dosier. Pero, ¿lo habría engañado John? ¿Lo habría encontrado ya, y en lugar de enfrentarse a Sherlock le dio la oportunidad de explicarse? Parecía el tipo de cosas que haría John, pero en lo concerniente a Nick, ¿esperaría explicaciones?

Era eso, o que se lo hubiera llevado Mycroft. Pero el mayor de los Holmes sabía que Sherlock aún no le había echado un vistazo, entonces, ¿para qué llevárselo sabiendo que no lo había tocado? ¿Le habría tomado el pelo? Recordó la frialdad de Mycroft hacia Nick cuando se encontraron frente a frente. Sin embargo, dudaba que Mycroft quisiera mantenerle en la oscuridad respecto al pasado del soldado.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? Los agudos ojos de Sherlock escanearon el desordenado salón, pero era incapaz de imaginar dónde podía estar. Era tan exasperante como fascinante.

—¿Qué haces?

El detective giró en redondo y vio a Nick en el umbral de la puerta, quitándose la chaqueta mientras le miraba enarcando las cejas.

—Busco algo. ¿Por qué?

Nick se encogió de hombros, acabó de quitarse el abrigo y lo colgó.

—Sólo preguntaba —respondió, yendo hacia el sofá y apartando el edredón que habían colocado allí mientras duraba su estancia—. ¿Así que no has descubierto nada sobre el asesino del mayor Williams?

Sherlock se acomodó en su silla, mirando a Nick con ojos penetrantes.

—No me dijiste que se le suponía muerto hace seis años. ¿Por qué?

—Supongo que lo olvidé —dijo el soldado—. Un cadáver es lo último que esperaba ver cuando bajé al sótano. La verdad es que no caí en la cuenta de que el mayor ya estaba muerto, y, por lo que yo sé, alguien desenterró su ataúd y decidió el cuerpo allí.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

Nick se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué la gente hace las cosas?

Sherlock entornó ligeramente los ojos ante aquella cita improvisada, pero Nick siguió hablando, sin reparar en la expresión del detective.

—Pensaba decirte que el mayor debería estar muerto, pero entonces John me envió un mensaje para saber si me encontraba bien, y me figuré que tú ya lo sabrías.

—¿Y fuiste tú quien encontró al mayor cuando se suicidó hace seis años?

La expresión de Nick se ensombreció.

—Sí —respondió en voz baja.

—¿Dónde tenía la herida?

Nick frunció el ceño.

—¿No te lo dijo John?

—Te lo pregunto a ti.

—Uh… En la muñeca izquierda, creo. Pensé que era extraño que se hubiera cortado una sola muñeca, pero a fin de cuentas no soy experto en métodos de suicidio, ¿verdad?

—¿No lo eres?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué diablos dices eso?

Sherlock reprimió una sonrisa, recordando las palabras de John el día anterior.

 _Es que es divertido tocarte las pelotas_.

Aunque no era el momento más indicado, Sherlock se daba cuenta de que se las había tocado a Nick, y de algún modo le divertía.

—¿Dónde estaba el cadáver de Williams cuando lo encontraste?

—En su propio bunker —respondió Nick—. Desplomado sobre su escritorio, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos aún abiertos. Te aseguro que, de todas las cosas que vi en ese desierto, la imagen de aquellos ojos azules sin vida me perseguirá el resto de mi vida. Y probablemente también a John —añadió muy serio.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Sherlock con rudeza, enarcando las cejas.

—Bueno, cuando encontré al mayor, corrí a buscar a John, porque estaba cerca y era uno de nuestros mejores médicos. Yo aún tenía la esperanza de que el mayor podía salvarse, así que John le vendó la muñeca de inmediato y empezó a practicarle la reanimación cardiopulmonar, haciendo de todo para resucitarle. Deduzco que el mayor había tomado algún tipo de droga que ralentizó su ritmo cardíaco, pero si eso abrevió el tiempo que tardó en morir, no lo sé.

»En cualquier caso, John le estuvo haciendo compresiones sin parar durante cinco minutos. Cuando llegaron los otros médicos, prácticamente tuvieron que separarlo del mayor a la fuerza. Y tenía esa mirada, la que ponía cada vez que la vida de alguien escapaba de sus manos. Se lo tomó como algo personal, claro, como lo hacía con cualquier pobre diablo que moría mientras él intentaba salvarlo. Se quedó en nuestro bunker, sin hablar con nadie, durante horas.

»Pero me estoy desviando. En fin, que se llevaron el cuerpo tras declararlo muerto. Creo que la causa fue la pérdida de sangre y no cualquier droga que hubiese tomado antes.

—¿Lo enviaron a Inglaterra para el funeral? —preguntó Sherlock, todavía imaginando cómo debió sentirse John.

—Por supuesto que sí —asintió Nick—. Sí, su familia lo quiso así, para poder rendirle un homenaje apropiado. Fue una ceremonia sencilla, pero mucho mejor que lo que tuvieron otros tipos ahí fuera. ¿John no te lo dijo?

—No, no lo mencionó.

—Bueno, supongo que es personal. Probablemente le trae malos recuerdos.

—Parece que tú no tienes problemas para hablar de ello, aunque John me dijo que estabas blanco como una sábana cuando fuiste a buscarlo.

Nick lo miró con dureza.

—Por supuesto que me afectó. No pude dormir durante semanas. John tuvo que obligarme literalmente a comer, de lo mal que estaba. Williams era un buen hombre, y fue una verdadera pena verlo morir.

Sherlock asintió con aire ausente, con los dedos juntos como si rezara.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

El detective miró a Nick, alzando las cejas.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó.

—Seguir vivo.

Sherlock frunció los labios un instante antes de quedarse en blanco.

—Me temo que tendrás que ser más específico.

—John me dijo que habías muerto.

Sherlock suspiró. Sabía que el tema surgiría tarde o temprano, pero habría preferido que fuera tarde.

—Fue necesario. Había vidas en juego, así que tuve que saltar.

—¿Saltar?

—Sí. De la azotea del hospital Saint Bart. Una caída de más de veintiún metros.

—¿Có…cómo lo hiciste?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—¿Lo sabe John?

—Pues claro. Es mi mejor amigo. —Sherlock se esforzó por no enfatizar demasiado aquel "mi".

—¿Te has disculpado?

El detective suspiró y se levantó. No tenía por qué contestarle a Nick, y tampoco le gustaba hablar del tema, así que decidió abandonar la estancia. Sin embargo, Nick se lo impidió, sujetándole del brazo con firmeza.

—Lo siento, ha sido una grosería por mi parte —dijo Nick, bajando los ojos y soltando a Sherlock—. Es sólo que… —Suspiró y miró a Sherlock con un brillo acerado en los ojos—. Veo a John como a un hermano pequeño, y siempre me preocupo por él. Y cuando me… llamó, para decirme que te habías suicidado, percibí lo destrozado que estaba, y eso me rompió el corazón. Y ahora que has vuelto, sólo quiero saber si todo va bien entre vosotros.

—Muy bien —respondió Sherlock—. Y… apreció tu preocupación.

Nick asintió y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

—Vale. Lo siento —repitió.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos tuviera ocasión de decir algo, sonó el teléfono de Sherlock.

—Sherlock Holmes —respondió abruptamente.

—Sherlock, soy Greg. Escucha, acabo de recibir una llamada. Ha habido otro.

—¿Otro asesinato?

—Sí. Ryan Panes. Una bala en la nuca.

—Ya veo —musitó Sherlock. ¿Entonces se trataba de un asesino en serie? —. Crees que las muertes están relacionadas. ¿Por qué?

Al otro lado de la línea se oyó una profunda inspiración antes de que Lestrade hablara de nuevo.

—Porque Ryan Panes murió hace seis años. Suicidio.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

—¿Cuál es la escena del crimen?

—Fowley Road —respondió el inspector Lestrade—. Y, que sepamos, la casa en la que se encontró el cuerpo no tiene ninguna conexión con él. Si sales ahora estarás aquí en unos veinte minutos.

—Sí, ya lo sé. No dejes que Anderson toque nada hasta que yo llegue.

Sherlock colgó y fue hacia la puerta. Mientras se ponía el abrigo, miró a Nick, que seguía en el sofá con la cara entre las manos. Sherlock lanzó un suspiro de fastidio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, algo a regañadientes.

Nick dio un respingo y miró al detective.

—¿Hum? Sí, sí, perfectamente. ¿Con quién hablabas?

—Con el inspector Lestrade. Ha habido otro asesinato.

—¿De veras? ¿Quién?

—Ryan Panes —respondió Sherlock.

Nick asintió con aire ausente, aunque Sherlock se dio cuenta de que no sabía quién era.

—¿Voy contigo?

El detective se detuvo con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y se volvió hacia Nick, sorprendido.

—No… esto… está bien. Será mejor que vaya solo.

—De acuerdo —repuso el soldado, sin inmutarse ante la negativa de Sherlock—. ¿Quieres que llame a John, entonces? ¿Le cuento lo que ha ocurrido?

—Puedo hacerlo yo —respondió Sherlock de inmediato, un tanto desafiante—. Pero gracias —añadió.

Nick sonrió, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Vale. Hasta luego.

Sherlock asintió, más para sí mismo que para Nick, que ya no podía verle. Luego salió y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

Mientras esperaba un taxi, sacó el móvil.

 _Ocurrido otro asesinato. Mismo método: bala en la nuca. También supuestamente muerto hace seis años – SH_

Minutos después, tras haber parado un taxi, Sherlock sintió vibrar el móvil en su bolsillo.

 _¿Nombre? – JW_

Sherlock respondió sin dudar.

 _Ryan Panes – SH_

No recibió respuesta hasta quince minutos después, cuando ya estaba cerca de la escena del crimen.

 _Lo conocía – JW_

Sherlock miró el teléfono con el ceño fruncido, asimilando aquellas dos palabras. ¿Cuándo lo había conocido John? ¿Había sido Panes soldado y era ésa la conexión entre el mayor Williams y él? Porque todo aquello, definitivamente, no podía ser una coincidencia. ¿O sí?

Tecleó rápidamente una respuesta mientras el taxi llegaba a Foxley Road.

 _Hablaremos más tarde – SH_

 **x x x**

Una hora después, Sherlock subía cansinamente los diecisiete escalones hacia el 221-B.

Ryan Panes era un cirujano de treinta y siete años que trabajaba en la ciudad. Nunca había estado en el ejército. Según los registros, probablemente ni siquiera se lo habría planteado. Estaba casado y tenía tres niños de cuatro, siete y ocho años. Sin antecedentes, aunque unos años atrás había tomado parte en una pelea en un bar, pero Sherlock decidió que no tenía importancia.

Al entrar en la cocina, a Sherlock le sorprendió ver a John sentado a la mesa, mordisqueando un sándwich mientras escuchaba a Nick, sentado frente a él. Cuando vio a Sherlock, el doctor esbozó una sonrisa cansada antes de volver nuevamente su atención hacia el soldado.

Sherlock fue al salón, se quitó lentamente el abrigo y la bufanda y, al percibir una pausa en la conversación a sus espaldas, regresó a la cocina y la interrumpió rápidamente.

—¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? —le preguntó a John.

—Es la hora del almuerzo —explicó el doctor—. ¿Has roto mi taza? —Movió la cabeza hacia el salón, donde los trozos de la taza de porcelana que Sherlock había tirado mientras buscaba el dosier de Nick aún yacían bajo la mesa.

—Sí. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Es la hora del almuerzo. Y tú vas a recoger ese desastre.

—Pero normalmente no almuerzas aquí.

John inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Bueno, no, pero olvidé mi sándwich. Decidí quedarme aquí a charlar con Nick en lugar de comer solo en el despacho —sonrió—. Y alguien tiene que asegurarse de que comes.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, sí, ya tendré tiempo. Primero debemos hacer algo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Al dormitorio?

John gimió y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Nick, ¿me creerías si te dijera que no es lo que parece?

El soldado sonrió y levantó su vaso hacia ellos.

—Lo que hagáis durante el almuerzo no es de mi incumbencia.

John meneó la cabeza y se levantó, agarrando a Sherlock por un brazo y dirigiéndose al dormitorio del detective.

—De verdad, necesitas tener cuidado con lo que dices, ¿sabes? —dijo mientras Sherlock cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

—Uf, no es culpa mía. Háblame de Ryan Panes.

John suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Vivía en una casa enfrente de los apartamentos del ejército donde yo me quedaba cuando estaba de permiso. Nos conocimos y nos hicimos buenos amigos. Era simpático. —John se encogió de hombros, con un destello de pesar en los ojos.

—¿Sabías que se suicidó hace seis años?

El doctor asintió y sonrió sombríamente.

—Sí, y te encantará saber que fui yo quien lo encontró.

Sherlock alzó bruscamente las cejas.

—¿En serio?

—No bromearía sobre algo así, ¿verdad?

—¿Y estaba definitivamente muerto?

—Definitivamente muerto —confirmó John.

—¿El mismo método que Geoffrey Williams?

—Sí. Un corte en la muñeca izquierda.

—¿Cuándo lo encontraste?

John suspiró.

—Un día antes de regresar a Afganistán. Me estaba despidiendo de mis conocidos y fui a su casa por la tarde, pero no respondió cuando llamé a la puerta. Me disponía a irme cuando, a través de la ventana, advertí que había alguien tendido en el salón. Al acercarme, reconocí a Ryan, y entré corriendo en la casa para intentar salvarlo.

—Pero ya estaba muerto.

—Pero ya estaba muerto, sí.

Sherlock se dio unos golpecitos en los labios, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Existe la posibilidad de que Ryan conociera a Geoffrey Williams? —preguntó.

John frunció el ceño.

—No lo creo. ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que están relacionados?

Sherlock suspiró.

—Claro que están relacionados, John. Y en cuanto descubramos la conexión, sabremos por qué.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó John.

—¿Hum? Oh, Lestrade consiguió averiguar que antes de que Panes "muriera", iba a un pub cada semana con algunos amigos. Iré allí y esperemos que esos amigos aún sigan yendo. Es una apuesta arriesgada, pero hasta que descubramos algo más, es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Mientras hablaba, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y fue hacia la cocina, con John pisándole los talones.

Nick los miró al entrar con una sonrisita jugueteando en su rostro.

—¿Habéis acabado con… ejem… vuestros asuntos?

—Cállate —replicó John, conteniendo una sonrisa mientras se sentaba nuevamente a la mesa con Sherlock revoloteando a su alrededor—. Siéntate y come, Sherlock —dijo el doctor.

—No puedo. Estoy pensando.

—Sherlock, siéntate —contestó John con voz más severa.

—Acabo de decírtelo, John, estoy…

—No me importa. Siéntate _ya_.

El tono de John no admitía réplica. Con un suspiro dramático, el detective se dejó caer en la silla junto a su compañero. Permaneció en silencio mientras le ponían delante un plato con un sándwich.

—Come —ordenó John, sonriendo dulcemente ante la mirada asesina que le dirigió Sherlock antes de empezar a picotear de mala gana el sándwich y darle un mordisco—. Gracias. No era tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Si las miradas matasen, John habría estado criando malvas en cuestión de segundos.

Diez minutos después, los tres platos estaban en el fregadero aguardando a ser lavados. John se estaba poniendo la chaqueta mientras Sherlock esperaba impaciente junto a la puerta. El doctor lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué haces?

—Esperarte. Date prisa —respondió Sherlock.

John enarcó las cejas.

—Yo… me voy a trabajar, Sherlock. No, no me mires así. La gripe se ha propagado como el fuego por Londres, y no tenemos suficientes médicos para atender a todo el mundo. Lo siento, pero no puedo acompañarte.

Sherlock suspiró y le dirigió al doctor otra mirada furibunda antes de volverse hacia la puerta.

—Yo iré contigo, si quieres.

John y Sherlock se giraron a la vez y vieron a Nick en la puerta de la cocina, mirando a Sherlock con las cejas alzadas.

Sherlock miró a John, casi como si le pidiera permiso. El doctor se encogió de hombros y sonrió de un modo un tanto vacilante.

El detective se volvió hacia Nick.

—Bien, pues vamos. No tenemos todo el día.

Se deslizó escaleras abajo y llegó a la puerta en unos segundos, mientras Nick forcejeaba con su abrigo y lo seguía a trompicones. John meneó la cabeza y sonrió mientras bajaba tras ellos y cerraba la puerta principal, puesto que la señora Hudson no estaba.

Sherlock ya tenía un taxi esperando y, en un inesperado gesto de caballerosidad, se apartó para dejar entrar a Nick. Una vez que el soldado estuvo dentro, Sherlock se volvió a mirar a John.

—Gracias, Sherlock —dijo el doctor muy serio, y Sherlock supo que no le daba las gracias por dejar entrar a Nick primero.

El detective asintió y entró en el coche, dejando a John solo en medio de la acera, aguardando su propio taxi.

 **x x x**

—¿Y qué es lo que hemos venido a buscar aquí? —preguntó Nick cuando se detuvieron ante el pub.

—Amigos o parientes de Ryan Panes —respondió el detective—. Necesitamos saber si Ryan se puso en contacto con alguien durante los seis años en los que se le dio por muerto.

Vio que Nick asentía y le guió hacia la barra, atendida por un hombre rechoncho de mediana edad.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? —preguntó éste con una sonrisa evidentemente practicada.

Sherlock miró a Nick ladeando levemente la cabeza, como si dijera: "Tú quisiste venir, veamos lo bueno que eres". Nick se removió inquieto y dedicó una sonrisa fugaz al encargado del bar.

—La verdad es que esperábamos tener una charla con usted —dijo.

—Claro, ¿sobre qué? —La sonrisa practicada se había desvanecido, reemplazada por una expresión preocupada.

—¿Cuánto hace que trabaja aquí?

El hombre pensó un momento.

—Unos diez años, creo.

—¿Sólo está usted?

—No, mi esposa y yo somos los dueños del pub.

—¿Cómo se llama?

El dueño del bar frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién quiere saberlo?

Nick sintió repentinamente que algo pequeño y duro hacía presión contra su mano, y al bajar la mirada vio que Sherlock intentaba darle una pequeña tarjeta de plástico. Echó un vistazo al nombre antes de mostrársela fugazmente al barman.

—Detective inspector Lestrade —respondió, decidiendo que ya se preocuparía más tarde en averiguar cómo la había conseguido Sherlock.

El barman pareció ponerse un poco más nervioso de repente.

—Me llamo Daniel Bertrag.

Nick asintió.

—¿Recuerda a un hombre llamado Ryan Panes?

El señor Bertrag suspiró y compuso una expresión de concentración.

—No estoy seguro —dijo al cabo de un momento—. Descríbamelo.

En ese momento, Sherlock se adelantó y clavó su gélida mirada en el hombre que tenía delante.

—Usted sabe de quién estamos hablando —dijo con voz dura—. Cuando el inspector Lestrade mencionó su nombre, usted miró a ese grupo de hombres sentados en el rincón. —Sherlock señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar, sin molestarse en mirar—. Así que puede decirnos qué relación tiene con ellos, o iré a preguntarles yo.

—Pues venga —dijo una voz ronca a sus espaldas que hizo que Sherlock pusiera los ojos en blanco antes de volverse a mirar con expresión airada a los tres hombres altos y corpulentos que antes se sentaban en un rincón del pub y que ahora estaban tras él, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

—¿Usted es Sherlock Holmes? —preguntó hoscamente el del centro.

—Sí —replicó Sherlock con hastío—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por…?

Un fuerte puñetazo en la cara lo cortó en seco y lo lanzó al suelo.

—Aseguraos de que no vuelva a despertar —fue lo último que oyó mientras un montón de manos lo levantaban y lo arrojaban contra la barra. Su cabeza impactó contra la madera y perdió el sentido al instante.

 **x x x**

John cerró la puerta del 221-B con un suspiro de cansancio y subió perezosamente las escaleras arrastrando los pies. El trabajo había sido frenético, y sólo quería una taza de té.

Se detuvo de repente al oír un crujido que venía de arriba y todo el cansancio que sentía se desvaneció, reemplazado por una inyección de adrenalina. La puerta del 221-B estaba cerrada, lo que significaba que ni Sherlock ni Nick estaban arriba. Consciente de que quienquiera que fuera probablemente ya le habría oído (lo que explicaba el crujido), acabó de subir las escaleras sin perder más tiempo e irrumpió en el salón. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver a la persona parada frente a él.

 _—¡Mycroft!_ ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

El agente del gobierno se encontraba de pie junto al sofá y era evidente que había estado esperando a que John subiera las escaleras, porque le había oído entrar.

—Has vuelto pronto del trabajo —respondió tranquilamente.

John cerró la puerta y avanzó por el salón.

—Sí, mi último paciente canceló la cita, así que he vuelto a casa. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Hum? Nada, nada. Sólo comprobar cómo os iba a todos.

John ladeó la cabeza.

—Pero sabías que no estábamos aquí.

Mycroft enarcó las cejas.

—¿Lo sabía?

—Sí.

La mirada de John se vio atraída por algo que había en el suelo, entre el sofá y el extremo de la mesa.

—En el suelo hay una pila de libros que no estaba ahí, lo que significa que has estado buscando algo en la mesa porque sabías que ninguno de nosotros había vuelto aún. Los libros podrían haberse caído al suelo, y pensabas volver a ponerlos en su sitio cuando te fueras. O eso, o te he pillado por sorpresa y los has tirado al darte la vuelta. ¿Cuál de las dos?

Pese a verse pillado, Mycroft aún tuvo la cortesía de mostrarse medianamente impresionado.

—Sí, es cierto. Estaba buscando algo en la mesa.

El doctor cruzó los brazos.

—¿El qué? —preguntó.

—El dosier de Nick Harper —respondió Mycroft rápidamente, poniendo las manos tras la espalda—. Iba a llevármelo, pero no lo encuentro.

—¿Por qué no se lo has pedido a Sherlock?

El mayor de los Holmes puso los ojos en blanco.

—Porque sé que aún no va a devolvérmelo. No ha tenido ocasión de echarle un vistazo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres llevártelo?

—Porque considero que es un riesgo dejarlo aquí y que el señor Harper lo vea, ¿tú no? Así que te agradecería que me dijeras donde está. Lo puse sobre la mesa. ¿Lo ha cogido Sherlock?

John se humedeció los labios.

—No lo encontrarás ahí. Está en mi habitación.

La mirada de Mycroft se endureció.

—No, no está.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó John con una sonrisa de triunfo—. ¿Las cámaras?

El agente del gobierno suspiró, consciente de que era inútil discutir.

—Enséñame las manos.

Mycroft alzó la vista bruscamente.

—¿Disculpa?

—He dicho que me enseñes las manos. Por favor.

El mayor de los Holmes se quedó inmóvil un instante. Luego levantó lentamente las manos con las palmas hacia John.

El doctor no pareció convencido.

—Ahora saca lo que te hayas metido en el bolsillo trasero y enséñamelo.

—Impresionante —dijo Mycroft, resignado, llevándose la mano al bolsillo trasero.

—Vivo con Sherlock. Sé cuando la gente me oculta cosas.

Mycroft asintió y abrió la mano izquierda mostrando un pequeño disco negro y redondo.

John se acercó y lo examinó.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, devolviéndoselo al agente del gobierno.

Mycroft suspiró, cerrando la mano.

—Un localizador.

John frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde ibas a…?

Se quedó callado mientras su mirada volvía a caer sobre la pila de libros del suelo. Junto a ellos, a la izquierda, estaba la bolsa de deporte de Nick.

Volvió a mirar a Mycroft.

—¿Ibas a ponerlo en la mochila de Nick?

—Sí —respondió tranquilamente el mayor de los Holmes.

—Así que en realidad no estabas buscando el dosier. Tiraste los libros al suelo cuando entré y te pillé por sorpresa. ¿Por qué estás poniendo micros en la mochila de Nick?

—Ya sabes por qué, John.

—No, no lo sé. Dímelo.

John sentía que se le estaba acabando la paciencia y miró a Mycroft, expectante.

—Es peligroso —dijo el funcionario con voz dura—. No me gusta que esté cerca de Sherlock.

—No, ha cambiado. Ha dejado todo eso, me lo dijo.

—¿Y te lo crees? —se burló Mycroft.

—Sí. Es uno de mis mejores amigos. No me mentiría.

—John…

—No. Sé que no te gusta que esté cerca de tu hermano, y sí, tienes buenas razones para ello, pero yo los estoy vigilando de cerca, así que no te preocupes, no le ocurrirá nada.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Greg Lestrade y Nick Harper irrumpieron en el salón, sosteniendo entre los dos a un Sherlock maltrecho, ensangrentado e inconsciente.

John sólo tuvo tiempo de ver la fría mirada de Mycroft clavada en él antes de correr hacia los recién llegados y ayudar a llevar a Sherlock hasta el sofá.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sherlock fue depositado con cuidado en el sofá, y John puso una mano sobre la frente del detective, mientras echaba un vistazo al cuerpo de su amigo.

—Sherlock, ¿puedes oírme? —preguntó, preocupado.

Sherlock emitió un leve gemido, pero no respondió.

—¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?! —rugió John.

Fue al lavabo, humedeció una toalla y regresó al salón dando zancadas.

—Nosotros… bueno… fuimos al pub al que Ryan Panes solía ir —dijo Nick—. Sherlock me dejó hacer unas preguntas, pero cuando le pregunté por Panes al dueño del bar, él… no lo sé… debió hacerles alguna señal a aquellos tres tipos del rincón, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaban detrás de nosotros y que dejaron a Sherlock fuera de combate. Entonces empezaron a pegarle por todas partes. Intenté detenerlos, pero…

John asintió, sin escucharle de verdad. Miró a Greg, que revoloteaba inquieto a sus espaldas.

—Greg, ven aquí.

El inspector se arrodilló a su lado y John le entregó la toalla.

—Límpiale esos arañazos que tiene en la cara. Y también esa herida en la coronilla. Pero con cuidado.

Greg obedeció mientras John levantaba con cuidado la camisa de Sherlock y comenzaba a palpar suavemente sus costillas, buscando algún signo de fractura.

—¿Y tú qué, Greg? —preguntó John—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Aún estaba en la escena del crimen cuando Sherlock llegó al pub. Recibí una llamada informando de una pelea en el bar de la esquina. Cuando llegué, como ya ha dicho Nick, esos tipos estaban prácticamente encima de Sherlock. Conseguí separarlos, y me llevé un buen gancho de izquierda por las molestias.

Greg hizo una leve mueca, y cuando John lo miró, reparó en el cardenal que había empezado a formarse en la mejilla derecha del inspector.

—Lo siento, Greg, deberías habérmelo dicho antes. Mycroft, ¿podrías traerme… hum… tres bolsas de hielo y otras tantas toallas, por favor?

Oyó alejarse al mayor de los Holmes, y, momentos después, tres bolsas de hielo ya envueltas en sus correspondientes toallas aparecieron frente a él.

—Gracias. Greg, ponte esto en la mejilla.

Lestrade cogió uno de los envoltorios y siguió las órdenes de John.

Mientras tanto, John colocó una de las bolsas sobre las costillas de Sherlock.

—No creo que tenga las costillas rotas, pero sin duda le saldrán cardenales. —Deslizó los dedos por el cuello del detective—. Parece que uno intentó _estrangularlo_. ¿Quiénes diablos eran esos?

Greg se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Pero fue precisamente en ese momento cuando llegué. El pobre ya empezaba a ponerse azul…

—No ayudas, Greg —murmuró John.

—Lo siento. De todos modos, ya están bajo custodia. Y créeme, no saldrán en mucho tiempo.

El doctor asintió y el móvil de Nick empezó a sonar de repente. El soldado levantó la vista con expresión culpable.

—¿Os importa…? —Agitó el teléfono en el aire.

—Bien, bien —murmuró John, aún concentrado en Sherlock.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda hablar en… privado?

—Ve a mi dormitorio —respondió John—. Es arriba. Pero primero quítate los zapatos.

Greg y Mycroft le dirigieron una mirada de curiosidad, pero Nick se encogió de hombros y se quitó las botas antes de dirigirse a la habitación de John.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya si podéis arreglároslas solos —dijo Greg, incorporándose—. Ya sabéis, papeleo y todo eso.

—Sí, claro, está bien —respondió John, mirando esta vez al inspector—. Y gracias por ayudarle —añadió.

—Lo que haga falta. Volveré mañana a tomarle declaración a Sherlock, si te parece bien.

John asintió y Greg se despidió de ellos y salió.

John colocó con cuidado el tercer envoltorio de hielo sobre la garganta de Sherlock y se sentó sobre los talones, suspirando.

—Lo siento, Mycroft. No creí que las cosas empeorasen tan rápido —dijo con voz grave.

Mycroft se acercó y se detuvo junto a su forma acuclillada.

—Está bien, John. No es culpa tuya —dijo con calma—. Con Sherlock husmeando, tenía que ocurrir de un modo u otro.

—Debería haber ido con él —murmuró John.

Mycroft puso una mano en su hombro y John bajó la cabeza.

—¿Dónde has puesto el localizador? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Sigue en mi bolsillo. ¿Por qué?

John extendió una mano y alzó la mirada hacia el mayor de los Holmes.

—¿Me lo das, por favor?

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él? —preguntó Mycroft, depositando el localizador en su mano.

El doctor suspiró, pero no dijo nada. En lugar de ello, se levantó y cogió una de las botas de Nick. Sabía que la lengüeta interior podía abrirse por la mitad y volver a cerrarse con facilidad, así que la abrió rápidamente y deslizó dentro el localizador antes de volver a juntar los dos lados. Mycroft lo observaba con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Por eso le pediste que se quitara los zapatos?

John asintió e hizo un gesto hacia la bota intervenida.

—Pero no quiero que lo actives a menos que te lo diga, ¿vale?

Mycroft esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Puedo hacerlo —accedió—. Y ahora que he visto que Sherlock está en buenas manos, creo que yo también me iré.

—De acuerdo, hasta luego —dijo John, volviendo a centrarse en Sherlock mientras se sentaba en el suelo, a su lado.

Mycroft salió un instante después.

John cogió el edredón del extremo del sofá y cubrió con él a su compañero de piso.

—Sherlock, ¿puedes oírme?

Suspiró aliviado cuando los párpados del detective aletearon y se abrieron parpadeantes, dejando ver unos ojos grises que le dirigieron una mirada turbia.

—Eh —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sherlock emitió un gruñido a modo de respuesta e intentó incorporarse.

—No, no, quédate donde estás. —John apoyó una mano en su hombro y lo empujó hacia atrás con delicadeza—. Mírame, Sherlock. Dime cuántos dedos te estoy enseñando.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —dijo Sherlock con voz ronca y el ceño fruncido.

—Para ver si hay conmoción, de lo cual estoy seguro después de ver esa herida en tu cabeza, pero de todos modos quiero asegurarme. ¿Cuántos?

—Tres —graznó el detective.

John lo confundió aún más llevándose la mano a la espalda.

—¿Y ahora cuántos?

—Se supone que el paciente debería poder verlos, ¿no? —susurró Sherlock, mirándolo con suspicacia.

—Pero debemos comprobar que la conmoción no ha afectado tus habilidades deductivas —replicó John, sonriendo.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y miró fijamente a John durante un momento.

—Cinco —decidió.

John sonrió.

—Ni siquiera te preguntaré cómo lo has sabido —dijo—. Pero no sigas hablando, tu garganta aún tiene que recuperarse. Puedes dormir, si quieres.

—No'stoy cansado —murmuró el detective, hundiéndose en los cojines.

—De acuerdo —sonrió John—. No duermas.

—La psicología inversa… no va a funcionar —musitó Sherlock.

—Vale. Entonces duerme.

—Basta.

El vago rastro de una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Sherlock mientras cerraba los ojos. John se incorporó para ir a la cocina, pero unos dedos largos sujetaron repentinamente su muñeca, obligándole a detenerse

—Espera —dijo Sherlock en voz baja.

John se volvió a mirarlo y esperó a que continuara.

—Necesito… decirte algo —murmuró, luchando nuevamente contra el sueño.

—Sherlock, ya me lo dirás cuando hayas descansado —dijo John, dándole una palmadita en el brazo.

El detective continuó como si John no hubiera dicho nada.

—Es sobre… Nick…

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Su apartamento… no lo están… no lo están…

—¿Sherlock? ¿No lo están qué?

Los párpados de Sherlock comenzaron a cerrarse.

—…no lo están remodelando —susurró—. Sin cambios.

A John se le encogió el corazón mientras Sherlock cerraba completamente los ojos.

—Está bien —musitó, acariciando con el pulgar la frente del detective—. Ahora duerme, Sherlock, todo está bien.

Contempló a Sherlock hasta que el cuerpo de su amigo entró en un estado de completa relajación, y suspiró.

Un crujido en las escaleras le hizo alzar la vista y cuando vio a Nick parado en el umbral de la puerta, fue hacia él y lo llevó al descansillo, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para no molestar a Sherlock.

—¿Qué está pasando, Nick? —preguntó John, rechinando los dientes.

Nick frunció el ceño.

—John, ya te he contado…

—Sí, me has contado un cuento chino sobre Sherlock metido en peleas y tú acudiendo en su ayuda.

—Es la verdad…

—Si es la verdad, entonces, ¿por qué no tienes ni un rasguño? —El brazo de John señaló acusadoramente la ropa apenas arrugada y el rostro limpio de Nick—. El inspector Lestrade llegó a la mitad y tiene hasta un ojo morado. Al parecer, permaneciste al margen mientras todo ocurría.

Nick bajó la cabeza, con la vergüenza escrita en el rostro.

—No pongas esa cara—se burló John—. No va a funcionar. Y ahora, haz el favor de decirme qué está pasando.

—¡Podría hacerte la misma pregunta! —exclamó Nick, levantando la cabeza—. ¡Le dijiste a todo el mundo que el detective había muerto! ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al entrar en este piso y descubrir que no sólo no está muerto, sino que además vives con él?

—¿Y qué importa eso, Nick? Yo…

—¡Importa porque ahora _él_ lo sabe!

John frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién? —preguntó.

—¿Quién crees tú, John? —respondió Nick, con un destello de preocupación en los ojos.

—Pensaba que habías terminado con eso —replicó John, cruzando los brazos—. Te marchaste cuando lo hice yo, ¿recuerdas?

Nick suspiró y hundió los hombros.

—John —dijo en voz más baja—. _Tigris_ está cabreado. Sé que sabe que Sherlock está vivo desde hace años, pero es _ahora_ cuando ha decidido entrar en acción.

— _Tigris_ siempre me pareció un nombre estúpido —murmuró el doctor.

Nick meneó la cabeza.

—No me estás escuchando, John.

—De todos modos, está en la cárcel. Sé que lo está.

—Bueno, pues ya no. John, por favor…

—Lo que quiero saber —dijo el doctor con voz dura— es _por qué_ está ocurriendo esto ahora. No puede ser una coincidencia el hecho de que el mayor Williams y Ryan murieran cuando apareciste tú.

—John, vine aquí para prevenirte. Oí que estabas viviendo con Sherlock, y supe que tenía que hacer algo. Tuve una suerte tremenda al conseguir un permiso una semana después de enterarme de los planes de _Tigris_.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no habías dicho nada? —preguntó John, echándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Hace casi una semana que estás aquí, has tenido tiempo de sobra para prevenirme!

—¡Sí, pero esperaba que no ocurriera nada! ¡Que me quedaría una semana poniéndome al día con mi mejor amigo antes de regresar a Afganistán! Si hubiera observado alguna señal que indicara que _Tigris_ andaba cerca, te lo habría dicho, lo juro.

John meneó la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo sabes que _Tigris_ no está esperando a que te hayas ido? Entonces, ¿qué?

Nick suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Me entró el pánico, John —dijo—. Cuando oí su plan, sólo sabía que tenía que estar aquí. No he tenido tiempo de reflexionar.

John aún recelaba.

—¿Y cuál es exactamente el plan de _Tigris_?

La mirada arrepentida de Nick se encontró con la firmeza de la de John.

—Matar a Sherlock.

El doctor frunció los labios, sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, pero lo detuvo la mano de Nick en su brazo. Volvió a enfrentarse al soldado.

—Esto no habría ocurrido, John, si hubieras llevado a cabo correctamente tu misión —dijo éste sin piedad—. Ahora no estaríais en peligro. Ni lo estaría yo. Todo este lío… se debe a ti.

—Creo que deberías irte —dijo John, evitando el contacto visual.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Saldré a tomar el aire —convino Nick.

—No… Nick, creo que deberías marcharte. Definitivamente.

El soldado enarcó las cejas.

—¿Y adónde voy?

—¿A tu piso? —sugirió John, alentado por una rabia repentina.

—¿Qué? Te he dicho…

—…que lo estaban remodelando, sí. Pero has olvidado que llevaste a Sherlock allí hace unos días. Me dijo que no había signos de renovación. Bien, no quiero saber por qué me mentiste. No me importan las excusas que me des, sólo quiero que te vayas.

—John, lamento todos los inconvenientes que te he causado, pero…

El doctor lo interrumpió meneando la cabeza.

—Traer a mi mejor amigo a casa inconsciente es mucho más que un _inconveniente_ , Nick. Podría ser más comprensivo si al menos lo hubieras ayudado, pero sé que no fue así. Yo también lo siento, pero no quiero que vuelvas a ponerlo en peligro.

Nick se apartó.

—¿Quieres que me vaya _ahora_? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia las escaleras.

John suspiró.

—No, puedes dormir en mi habitación esta noche, pero mañana por la mañana no quiero verte aquí.

—Está bien —dijo el soldado en voz baja, y subió cansinamente las escaleras, cerrando la puerta tras él.

John suspiró y regresó al salón. Sherlock aún dormía, así que llevó en silencio la mesita de café hasta la puerta y a continuación colocó su butaca junto al sofá, donde la mesita había estado un momento antes. Echó un breve vistazo a la habitación hasta descubrir su pistola sobre la repisa de la chimenea, y la cogió. Luego se sentó en la silla con el arma sobre el regazo.

Sherlock se removió y emitió un suave gemido.

—¿John? —graznó, con los ojos aún cerrados y una arruga de dolor en la frente.

El doctor se inclinó hacia él.

—Shhh, todo está bien, Sherlock. Vuelve a dormirte.

Acarició suavemente el cabello de Sherlock varias veces, hasta asegurarse de que su compañero había vuelto a quedarse dormido. Y no apartó la mano mientras se acomodaba para pasar una larga noche de vigilia.

 **x x x**

—John. John. John. John. John. _John_ …

El doctor se sintió regresar a la consciencia al comprender que se había quedado dormido, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué pasa, Sherlock? —murmuró, conteniendo un bostezo.

—Tu mano en mi cara —respondió el detective.

—¿Qué?

John abrió los ojos y miró a Sherlock, comprobando que su mano cubría la cara del detective, que no podía apartarla por sí mismo.

—Oh, lo siento. —La retiró enseguida—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Dolorido —respondió Sherlock.

John asintió y se dirigió a la cocina.

—No me sorprende. Tienes una encantadora colección de cardenales repartidos por todo el cuerpo.

Regresó con paracetamol y un vaso de agua, y se los tendió a Sherlock, que se incorporó y se tragó rápidamente las dos píldoras con el agua.

—¿Tienes sed? —lo alentó John, tomando el vaso vacío y depositándolo sobre la mesa.

—Me noto rara la garganta —respondió Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño—. Me duele cuando hablo.

—Bueno, se lo puedes agradecer a esos moratones con forma de dedos que tienes en el cuello.

—Y siento el torso dolorido.

—Eso es por los moratones con forma de pies.

—Y me arden las mejillas.

—Los moratones con forma de nudillos. Como te he dicho, una colección encantadora.

Los dedos de Sherlock recorrieron su cabeza y dio un respingo al tocar la enorme herida.

—¿Alguien me dio una cuchillada en la cabeza? —preguntó.

—No, te lanzaron contra algo, supongo. No usaron cuchillos, te lo aseguro.

Sherlock se quedó pensativo un instante. Luego alzó la mirada hacia John.

—¿Por qué estabas sentado tan cerca?

—Porque es ahí donde está mi silla.

—¿Y por qué está tu silla tan cerca?

—Porque la puse ahí.

—¿Por qué?

—Para poder ponerte la mano en la cara.

El detective ignoró el último comentario al igual que la sonrisa cada vez más amplia de John. Lo que hizo fue observar al doctor con suspicacia.

—Has colocado aquí la silla para poder controlar la puerta, y tenías la pistola en el regazo. ¿Quién creías que iba a colarse aquí en mitad de la noche?

—La señora Hudson.

— _John_.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. Pero después de este ataque, más vale ser cautos.

—Hay una pequeña diferencia entre ser cauto y paranoico.

—La línea es muy amplia.

—Lo cierto es que no.

—Lo cierto es que sí. Ya he estado antes a ambos lados de esa línea. Estaba siendo cauto, créeme.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, ya perdido el interés. Volvió a tumbarse en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

—¿Has estado despierto toda la noche?

—La mayor parte, sí.

—¿Esperando a la señora Hudson?

John esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—Por eso, y para limpiar tus vómitos.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—¿He vomitado?

—Dos veces.

—A causa de los moratones con forma de pies.

—Y de los que tienen forma de dedos, sí.

—Hum…

Sherlock hizo una pausa.

—¿John? —dijo al cabo de unos instantes.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quién es _Tigris_?


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

—¿Quién es _Tigris_?

John parpadeó, claramente sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Él… eh… no es su verdadero nombre, ¿sabes?

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso ya lo he deducido. Pero es tigre en latín. ¿Quién es?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Sherlock giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Quizá porque, según tú, representa una seria amenaza para mí?

—No es nada que no pueda manejar.

—¿Es él la razón por la que has estado despierto toda la noche?

—Es posible.

—John…

—Sherlock, yo me ocuparé, no te preocupes.

—No estoy preocupado.

—Bien. No hay razón para estarlo.

—Por eso no lo estoy.

Ambos hombres hicieron una pausa y se miraron en silencio el uno al otro. John sabía que Sherlock le estaba analizando en un intento de averiguar quién era _Tigris_ , así que desvió la mirada.

—Basta, Sherlock. No debes hacer esfuerzos.

La réplica de Sherlock sonó, burlona, a sus espaldas.

—No creo que esto afecte a mi salud.

—Aún te estás recuperando de una paliza que casi te mata. Acuéstate y descansa.

—¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si hay alguien por ahí pidiendo mi cabeza? ¿No debería irme a un lugar seguro o algo así? —respondió el detective con sarcasmo y la frustración creciendo en su interior.

—Creía que no estabas preocupado.

—Y no lo estoy.

—Estás al borde de la paranoia.

—No, sólo soy cauto.

John le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pero antes de tener ocasión de replicarle, sonó el móvil de Sherlock. Los dos se quedaron mirando el aparato, sobre la mesa, antes de que John comprendiera que Sherlock esperaba que lo cogiera. Con un suspiro exagerado, se levantó y respondió.

—¿Hola?

—¿John? Soy Greg. ¿Cómo está Sherlock?

—Más o menos. Ha recuperado su ingeniosa personalidad, lo cual siempre es bueno —respondió John, mirando brevemente a Sherlock, que se ruborizó.

—¿Crees que será capaz de venir a echarle un vistazo a la escena del crimen? Ha habido otro asesinato. El mismo método.

—No lo sé, Greg. Aún necesita descanso.

—No, claro. ¿Te importa si paso por ahí más tarde para hablar con él? También necesito su declaración sobre lo que ocurrió anoche.

—Sí, estupendo. —Mientras hablaba, se había alejado inconscientemente de Sherlock en dirección a la cocina—. Por cierto, ¿puedo preguntar quién ha muerto?

—Humm… —Hubo una larga pausa mientras Greg buscaba algún tipo de identificación—. Tracy Fordes, eso pone en su carnet de conducir. ¿Es todo?

—Sí, sí, vale, adiós —dijo John con voz ausente y la mente en otra parte mientras colgaba.

Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo y entró en la cocina.

—Era Greg —dijo, encendiendo la tetera, consciente de que Sherlock acabaría por preguntárselo.

—Ha habido otro asesinato.

John dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de Sherlock tan cercana, y giró sobre sus talones para ver al detective de pie al otro lado de la mesa, inclinándose sobre la silla mientras le observaba atentamente.

—¡Se supone que debes descansar! —dijo John, exasperado, lanzando un suspiro de derrota mientras cogía dos tazas. Discutir con Sherlock no le llevaría a ninguna parte.

—¿Conocías a la víctima?

John no respondió enseguida. En lugar de hacerlo, continuó preparando el té.

—John.

La voz de Sherlock sonó queda y serena, una advertencia que le quedó clara.

—Sí —dijo John en voz baja, de espaldas a su amigo—. La conocía.

Oyó que Sherlock comenzaba a reírse a sus espaldas y se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo desconcertado mientras el detective reía y meneaba la cabeza.

—¿Sherlock? —inquirió, vacilante.

—Dios, qué estúpido he sido —susurró el detective.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De ti.

Los acerados ojos de Sherlock se enfrentaron a la mirada confusa del doctor.

—Durante los dos últimos días he estado dándole vueltas a cada teoría que relacionara a esas víctimas de asesinato con la esperanza de hallar una conexión entre ellas. No había ningún indicio de que se conocieran entre sí, ni habían coincidido en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo. Pero _hay_ una conexión. _Tú_.

»Conocías al mayor Williams y a Ryan Panes, y al principio quise creer que era una extraña coincidencia, pero ahora que ha aparecido una tercera víctima, a quien, una vez más, conocías, está claro que tú eres la conexión. Hay algo que no me has contado, y quiero saberlo.

—Sherlock…

—No, no me vengas con excusas. No va a funcionar. —La voz de Sherlock era dura, pero su rostro seguía estando pálido mientras sucumbía al agotamiento y se sentaba en una de las sillas—. Debes decírmelo.

—Sólo haría que corrieras más peligro.

—¿Cuándo me ha detenido eso? Habla conmigo, John, por favor.

La dureza de su voz había desaparecido, reemplazada por una muda súplica.

John suspiró y colocó en silencio las dos tazas de té sobre la mesa. Sherlock ignoró la suya, eligiendo unir los dedos bajo la barbilla como si rezara. John se apretó las manos, centrando los ojos en ellas para no tener que enfrentarse a la mirada glacial de su amigo.

—Empezó en Afganistán —dijo John con voz queda—. Yo y Nick…

—Nick y yo —lo corrigió Sherlock de inmediato.

—¿Qué?

—Nick y yo, no yo y Nick.

John se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiró.

—Oye, ¿quieres saber lo que ocurrió o no?

—Disculpa. Sigue.

—De acuerdo, pues _Nick y yo_ hacíamos mejor las maniobras cuando estábamos juntos. Él me cubría mientras yo atendía a los soldados heridos, y si era necesario, yo también podía sacarlo de algún apuro. Ambos éramos excelentes tiradores, y creo que eso fue lo que nos hizo… notorios.

John se removió ligeramente en su asiento, claramente incómodo ante lo que estaba a punto de revelar.

Sherlock no dijo nada. En lugar de ello, comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que su amigo le había estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo.

—Debió pasar alrededor de un año antes de que me hirieran, y la misma noche que fui a buscar al mayor Williams al pub, cuando volví a mi bunker tras hablar con nuestro general, me fui a la cama, y encima de mi almohada había una hoja de papel doblada. Como es lógico, la cogí y tenía escrita esta frase: "Ven a la cantina a medianoche". Estaba firmada con una única letra, la T.

»Así que esperé a la medianoche…, siempre es a medianoche, ¿verdad? Lo siento, eh… sí, así que esperé hasta medianoche, y cuando llegó la hora, me dirigí a la cantina. Cuando llegué, estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo, lo cual no debería haberme sorprendido, en vista de lo que ocurrió…

—John, estás divagando —lo interrumpió bruscamente Sherlock, impaciente por saber a dónde quería ir a parar.

—Lo siento. Encendí la luz de la cantina y, sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, había un hombre.

— _Tigris_ —dedujo Sherlock.

—Sí. Estaba de espaldas a mí, y no se movió cuando las luces se encendieron. Me acerqué a la mesa y me senté frente a él. Clavó los ojos en mí de inmediato, atentos a mis más mínimos movimientos; un poco como tú, la verdad… No, como tú no, no se te parece en nada…

—John.

—Lo siento. Nos quedamos allí sentados en silencio durante unos cinco minutos, quizá más, hasta que de pronto se sentó un poco más derecho y me sonrió. La verdad es que no era una sonrisa muy cálida, que digamos. Un tanto inquietante, como la de los villanos de las películas justo antes de revelar sus diabólicos pl…

— _John_.

—Lo s…

Sherlock lanzó un suspiro de frustración.

— _No_ te disculpes.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. Lo siento. Oh, Dios…

 _—¡Sólo dime qué ocurrió!_ —exclamó Sherlock, alzando las manos.

John cerró la boca de golpe y bajó los ojos.

—John, si estás metido en esto tengo que saberlo —dijo el detective en voz más baja—. Por favor, limítate a contármelo todo, sin andarte por las ramas.

John asintió y tomó aliento.

—Se presentó como _Tigris_ , pero le interrumpí diciéndole que sabía su verdadero nombre, así que no tenía por qué emplear un alias. _Tigris_ …

—¿Por qué no lo llamas entonces por su verdadero nombre en lugar de usar ese estúpido apodo?

John vaciló.

—Sé que es estúpido. Yo también se lo dije, pero no quiero ponerte en un peligro aún mayor revelándote su verdadera identidad.

—Por el amor de Dios, John…

—Tú deja que te cuente lo que ocurrió, y ya discutiremos lo del nombre.

Sherlock se recostó en la silla, indicándole a John que continuara.

— _Tigris_ me explicó que era necesario y me pidió (o amenazó, más bien) que no le revelara su nombre a nadie más. Yo acepté, en parte porque me preocupaba más averiguar por qué me había traído allí, en primer lugar.

John se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Entonces me dijo que el general le había contado que encontré al mayor Williams revelando secretos a un extraño. _Tigris_ me felicitó por haber informado de ello, y luego dijo que había que hacer algo con Williams. Me dijo que ya se había reunido con Nick y que éste estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.

El doctor suspiró.

—Dios, Sherlock, yo estaba tan enfadado entonces con el mayor Williams por ir en nuestra contra que habría estado de acuerdo con lo que fuera. Y _Tigris_ … alimentó mi rabia con mentiras, diciendo que el mayor había hecho cosas mucho peores que lo que yo había presenciado esa noche. Me convenció de que el mayor Williams nos había traicionado, y eso era imperdonable. Y… propuso que nos libráramos de él… definitivamente.

El rostro de Sherlock se ensombreció.

—¿Lo mataste _tú_?

—No estaba en mis cabales. Fue simplemente…, no sé, excitación, furia, adrenalina… Todo eso me impulsó a… aceptar.

—John… —La voz de Sherlock era apenas un susurro.

—Es complicado…

—No quiero oír excusas —lo atajó el detective—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo maté, Sherlock —susurró John, cubriéndose la cara con las manos—. Dios, me odio por ello, pero lo hice. Y ni siquiera acabó ahí.

—¿Los otros? ¿Ryan Panes y Tracy Fordes? ¿También los mataste?

John asintió apenas, pero Sherlock lo captó. Sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro al descubrir aquella otra faceta de su compañero de piso.

—Pero no era sólo yo. Había una especie de organización dirigida por _Tigris_ , y a todos se les asignaban… _víctimas_ a las que eliminar. Por lo general se trataba de alguien que había hecho algo imperdonable, como el mayor Williams. En mi caso, siempre se me informaba de quién era el siguiente por medio de una nota similar a la que había recibido cuando _Tigris_ me citó. La abría y veía un solo nombre, indicándome quién venía a continuación…

—Aparte de Ryan Panes y Tracy Fordes, ¿cuántos más hubo?

—Cuatro —murmuró John—. Daniel Luckhurst, Sophie Donald, Emily Roberts y Jack Day. Unos eran jugadores o alcohólicos con la lengua suelta, mientras que a otros los descubrimos trabajando para… el otro bando.

—John, yo…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo que he hecho es imperdonable, y entendería que llamaras a Lestrade. Pero…

—¿Por qué lo dejaste?

John frunció el ceño, pillado por sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído. ¿Por qué dejaste de matar gente?

—Creo que la clave está en esa pregunta, Sherlock.

—John. —El tono de Sherlock no admitía réplica y dejaba claro que había llegado al límite.

El doctor bajó la cabeza.

—Porque descubrí que _Tigris_ me estaba dando nombres de personas que no le importaban a nadie más en Afganistán. Ryan Panes, por ejemplo, se había acostado con la novia de _Tigris_. Cuando comprendí que estaba matando a otros en beneficio de _Tigris_ , lo dejé.

—¿Así, de repente?

—Sí, justo después de conocer el nombre del siguiente.

—¿Y no lo mataste?

—No, lo dejé, ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Quién era la siguiente víctima?

John volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Compláceme —dijo con frialdad.

John se quedó mirándolo, decidiendo si debía decírselo o no. Luego se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la cartera. La abrió y extrajo un pedazo de papel doblado por la mitad.

Sin una palabra, se lo tendió a Sherlock, que se lo arrebató y lo abrió. El corazón le dio un vuelco al leer el nombre.

 _Sherlock Holmes_.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

—¿Yo? —preguntó Sherlock abruptamente—. ¿ _Tigris_ quería matarme?

—Eso parece —dijo John con voz queda—. No es tan descabellado, si lo piensas. Imagina la larga lista de gente a la que le has tocado las narices. Debiste hacer algo que lo irritó.

—¿Quién es _Tigris_?

John se derrumbó. Era obvio que esperaba que Sherlock no volviera a preguntárselo.

—Sherlock…

—No te molestes, John. Dímelo.

—No es seguro para ti.

Sherlock soltó una carcajada, pero no había la menor calidez en su risa.

—Acabo de enterarme de que he estado viviendo con un asesino en serie, que posiblemente podría haberme matado si no hubiera desarrollado repentinamente una conciencia. ¿ _Ahora_ me dices que no es seguro para mí?

—Mira, no es así…

—Dímelo, John. Por el amor de Dios, ¿no crees que merezco saber quién anda por ahí persiguiéndome?

Se produjo un largo silencio, en el que los dos hombres se limitaron a mirarse fijamente, hasta que finalmente John lanzó un suspiro y se negó a seguir sosteniendo la mirada de Sherlock.

—Sebastian Moran.

—Está en la cárcel —respondió Sherlock en el acto.

John exhaló una bocanada de aire.

—No, no lo está.

Sherlock se inclinó hacia él con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

—Yo lo metí allí —gruñó.

—Ya lo sé, Sherlock. Pero ya no está en prisión.

—¡¿Y por qué diablos no me lo has dicho antes?! —exclamó Sherlock al borde del grito, golpeando la mesa con las manos y mirando a John, iracundo.

—¡Porque no me enteré de que Moran estaba aquí hasta anoche! ¡Y no iba a despertarte en tu estado para decirte algo que podía esperar al día siguiente!

—¿Y lo habrías hecho? Porque, según Nick, Moran _ya_ está actuando. ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada cuando lo perseguíamos el año pasado?

—¡Porque mi mejor amigo acababa de regresar de la muerte! —gritó John—. ¡Contarte que había matado gente a las órdenes de Moran era lo último en lo que pensaba en ese momento, porque aún estaba asimilando el hecho de que estabas vivito y coleando, y no a tres metros bajo tierra!

—¿Y después de eso se te olvidó? —preguntó Sherlock. Ya no alzaba la voz, pero apretaba los dientes—. ¿Tampoco entonces se te pasó por la cabeza?

—Sí, claro que sí, pero pensé que como Moran ya estaba encerrado, no había ninguna razón para contártelo.

—Dios, John…

—Lo sé, Sherlock, pero aún hay más. Mira, entiendo que estés pensando en llamar a Greg, pero, por favor, sólo déjame decirte…

Sherlock se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y fue hacia el salón, cogió su abrigo y se puso los zapatos. John lo siguió, confuso.

—¿Sherlock? —inquirió tentativamente.

—Volveré más tarde —dijo fríamente el detective, volviéndose hacia la puerta.

—Espera, no puedes…

John fue tras él y le agarró del brazo para detenerle, pero Sherlock se soltó de un tirón.

—No me toques —siseó.

Luego salió, cerrando la puerta tras él. Un instante después, John le oyó cerrar la puerta principal.

Se quedó donde estaba durante unos minutos, con la mirada fija en el lugar donde Sherlock había estado un momento antes. Debería haberle impedido salir. Era demasiado peligroso, ahora que Moran andaba al acecho, y, _Dios_ , John lo había hecho fatal. Sinceramente, no sabía si Sherlock volvería a hablarle, o se limitaría a ignorarlo, o aún peor: que le pidiera que se fuera para siempre. No sería de extrañar, pero John deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el detective no escogiera ese camino.

Aturdido, fue hacia el sofá y se dejó caer en él. Se tumbó dando la espalda a la habitación.

Sherlock sólo necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas, se dijo. Luego volvería. Lo había dicho. Sí, volvería. ¿Verdad?

 **x x x**

Transcurrieron cuatro horas antes de que Sherlock regresara. Para entonces, John ya estaba enfermo de preocupación. En cuanto oyó que la puerta principal se abría y se cerraba de nuevo, saltó del sofá y abrió la puerta, y escuchó los pasos lentos y pesados de Sherlock hasta que éste llegó al descansillo. El detective entró sin detenerse y John se apartó rápidamente para dejarle pasar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras Sherlock se quitaba el abrigo.

—Estupendamente —respondió Sherlock en un murmullo.

—Sherlock, mira, siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero hay otras cosas de las que debo hablarte. No te lo he contado todo…

—John, no quiero oír excusas. —La voz de Sherlock sonó exhausta, sin rastro de furia e indignación.

—No, no iba a darte ninguna excusa. Escucha…

—No me importa, John, ¿vale? —dijo Sherlock, volviéndose hacia él—. No importa.

—Claro que sí. Lo lamento, Sherlock, todo. Y me refiero a todo. Lamento haber aceptado matar al mayor Williams. Lamento no haber tenido las agallas de plantarme ante Moran y negarme a matar a los otros. Lamento, cuando me enviaron a Inglaterra tras recibir el disparo, haber decidido vivir contigo, siendo consciente de las consecuencias que eso podría tener. Y lamento especialmente el dolor que te he causado: saber que tu mejor amigo ha matado a otros, trabajando para la mano derecha de Moriarty. Me odio por ello, de veras. _Pero hay algo más que necesitas saber_ …

John calló de repente al escuchar el sonido cada vez más próximo de unas sirenas. Miró rápidamente hacia la ventana y luego otra vez a Sherlock, que había seguido su mirada y ahora le ocultaba el rostro.

—¿Has llamado a la policía? —preguntó John con voz queda, retrocediendo inconscientemente hacia la cocina.

—No, y-yo…

John meneó la cabeza.

—Aún tengo que explicarte lo que aún no te he contado. Mira, necesito más tiempo, y luego todo se arreglará, te lo prometo. Pero no puedo dejar que me arresten ahora, no puedo.

Sherlock apretó los labios, tomando una decisión.

—Sal por la ventana de mi habitación. Podrás bajar por el canalón.

Una expresión de alivio momentáneo cruzó fugazmente el rostro de John.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —preguntó.

Sherlock vaciló, su mirada pasando sucesivamente de la ventana a John, y el doctor hundió los hombros, interpretándolo como una respuesta.

—Está bien —dijo con voz derrotada—. Nos veremos pronto.

—No, John…

Pero el doctor ya se había ido, cogiendo la chaqueta mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo a la carrera hacia el dormitorio de Sherlock. Momentos después, Sherlock escuchó el sonido rasposo de la ventana al ser levantada, y luego el leve repiqueteo del canalón cuando John se descolgó por él. Entró rápidamente en la habitación y se asomó a la ventana, mirando la calle, pero John ya había desaparecido. Con un suspiro resignado, Sherlock cerró la ventana y regresó al salón justo cuando llamaban a la puerta principal.

—Está abierta —anunció en lo alto de las escaleras, y segundos después, Lestrade trotaba escalones arriba.

—Sherlock —jadeó—, ¿por qué acabo de recibir una llamada de alguien que dice que vio a John asesinar a Tracy Fordes?

Sherlock frunció levemente el ceño mientras se arrellanaba en su butaca.

—No lo sé, pero te han engañado. John ha estado conmigo toda la noche, ¿recuerdas?

Lestrade compuso una expresión avergonzada.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, pero a la señorita Fordes la mataron hace seis horas. Así que ¿dónde ha estado John durante el día?

—En el trabajo —dijo Sherlock, a regañadientes.

Greg suspiró.

—¿Dónde está ahora? Tengo que llevármelo para interrogarle.

—No lo sé —respondió Sherlock con voz distante.

—Sherlock… —murmuró Lestrade, pasándose una mano por la cara.

—Es la verdad.

—¿Lo es? ¿Me estás diciendo que John te dejó solo mientras aún te recuperabas de lo de anoche?

—Sí.

—Sherlock, no me lo pongas más difícil de lo que ya es.

Antes de que el detective tuviera ocasión de responder, sonó un nítido golpeteo en la puerta y Mycroft Holmes entró en la estancia, para disgusto de Sherlock.

—¿Qué quieres, Mycroft? —le espetó—. Estoy un poco preocupado en estos momentos.

—Me consta —respondió Mycroft—. ¿Qué tal va la caza del doctor Watson? ¿Ya habéis buscado en Harewood Avenue?

 _—¿Qué?_ —exclamó Greg—. ¿Está huyendo?

Como no hubo respuesta, soltó un exabrupto.

—Jesús…

—Antes de que llames a los refuerzos, inspector, te sugiero que oigas la historia completa.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que ha ocurrido, en primer lugar —murmuró Lestrade dejándose caer en la silla de John, que volvía a estar en su puesto original.

—Razón de más para escuchar —dijo Mycroft, sonriendo débilmente mientras se sentaba en el sofá—. Sherlock, ¿por qué no le pones al día?

Sherlock miró a Greg, lanzó un suspiró y comenzó a contarle al inspector todo cuando John le había dicho. Intentaba evitar mirar a Greg a la cara, que poco a poco iba adquiriendo una expresión de incredulidad y decepción.

Quince minutos después ya había acabado de contar la historia, dejando a Greg con la cara hundida entre las manos.

—Joder —susurró—. No me lo puedo creer. No puedo creer que _él_ haya hecho algo así. ¿Estás seguro? —Alzó los ojos hacia Sherlock con una expresión de esperanza, que se desvaneció rápidamente.

—Sí, estoy seguro —respondió Sherlock con voz grave.

En un rincón, Mycroft se aclaró la garganta.

—No le has contado todo, Sherlock —dijo en voz baja, con una expresión afligida en el rostro.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Sherlock cortante, volviéndose bruscamente hacia su hermano.

—De que en esa historia hay más cosas de las que te contó, y por lo que veo, intentó decírtelo, pero me temo que tu inoportuna llegada —hizo un gesto hacia Lestrade— impidió que lo hiciera.

—¿Y tú sabes qué es lo que intentaba contarme? —preguntó Sherlock, confuso.

—Lo sé —afirmó Mycroft.

—¿Y bien? —inquirieron Greg y Sherlock al mismo tiempo.

—Es una larga historia —advirtió Mycroft.

—Continúa, Mycroft.

—De acuerdo. Hace seis años, yo llevaba uno haciendo el trabajo que hago ahora cuando recibí informes sobre el aumento de suicidios ocurridos en Afganistán. Al principio no me pareció relevante para mi trabajo, así que no le di importancia. Pero entonces Mathew Bush, un general al que conocía, se suicidó, y no me lo creí ni por un instante. Conocía a ese hombre desde mi época en la universidad, y su sueño era pertenecer al ejército. Tenía un hogar feliz, y en el momento de su muerte su esposa estaba esperando un hijo. No había razón alguna que explicara el suicidio de Mathew.

»Así que le encargué a alguien que investigara. Y entonces, dos meses después, el hombre que yo había enviado a investigar volvió y me contó que el coronel Sebastian Moran era quien planeaba y ejecutaba los asesinatos. Fue la primera vez que oí hablar de él, pero sabía que aquellos supuestos suicidios debían parar sin llamar demasiado la atención. Pedí una lista de todos los soldados de Camp Bastion, procurando que el número de personas al tanto de este asunto fuera el mínimo posible, por supuesto, y tras estudiar minuciosamente los expedientes de cada soldado, escogí a uno para convertirlo en mi espía, por llamarlo así. Os daré tres oportunidades para adivinar a quién escogí —dijo Mycroft con una suave sonrisa.

—John —susurró Sherlock, y una expresión de absoluta conmoción cruzó su rostro ante al asentimiento de Mycroft.

 **x x x**

John tardó veinticinco minutos en llegar a Putney y encontrar el bloque de pisos donde se alojaba Nick. Había procurado ir por callejones y lugares donde sabía que no había cámaras de Mycroft vigilando, aunque cometió un error al bajar por Harewood Avenue. Recordó una tarde en la que Sherlock, saliendo de su aburrimiento, se lo había llevado a pasear por cada una de las calles de Londres, indicándole dónde estaban las cámaras de circuito cerrado de televisión y dónde no. Habían sido cuatro horas de una cháchara ininterrumpida para la que John no estaba de humor en aquel momento, pero, por alguna extraña razón, la información había quedado grabada en su cerebro, y ahora podía indicarle a cualquiera a dónde ir si intentaba esconderse, lo cual era perfecto en la situación en que se hallaba.

Lo cierto es que las cosas con Sherlock no habían podido ir peor ni adrede. Había demostrado poseer una absoluta falta de organización al contarle su historia al detective, y en su desesperación ni siquiera había llegado a decirle lo más importante.

Como si eso no hubiera enfriado bastante el ánimo de John, la vacilación de Sherlock cuando le preguntó si iría con él le sentó como una bofetada. Estuvo tentado de recordarle a Sherlock una noche parecida, cuatro años atrás, cuando John se había convertido voluntariamente en fugitivo con él, pero sabía que no era un buen momento para expresarle su amargura. Necesitaba pensar con calma, y planear qué hacer a continuación. Lo primero era hablar con Nick.

Llamó firmemente a la puerta principal, pero no esperó respuesta. En vez de eso, la abrió, subió trotando la estrecha escalera y entró en el desastrado apartamento. Le asaltó el recuerdo de cuando él mismo había vivido en un lugar notablemente familiar, pero lo apartó de su mente y optó por concentrarse en el soldado que se hallaba de espaldas a él, frente a la ventana.

—Nick, por favor, dime dónde está Moran, porque hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar sin falta —gruñó.

Aguardó a que Nick se diera la vuelta y le respondiera.

—¿Nick? —insistió—. Vamos, no tenemos tiempo para esto.

Oyó que el soldado suspiraba y luego inclinaba la cabeza, mirando algo que tenía en la mano.

—En serio, Nick, la policía… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

John sólo pudo quedarse mirando atónito cómo Nick se daba lentamente la vuelta hasta quedar frente a él y le apuntaba a la cabeza con un arma.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

—Escogí a John basándome simplemente en su expediente. No lo conocía de antemano —dijo Mycroft, mirando a Sherlock y a Greg mientras ambos detectives lo contemplaban con idéntica expresión de sorpresa—. Rápidamente concerté una llamada telefónica y en el momento en que él cogía el teléfono me dijeron que había traído de vuelta al mayor Williams borracho, y que éste había estado revelando información secreta. Supe entonces que Moran intentaría llegar hasta él y tuve que actuar deprisa, así que le dije a John que un hombre llamado Sebastian Moran, al que él ya conocía, según se apresuró a decirme, había estado asesinando a otros militares haciendo que parecieran suicidios. Ya fuera atiborrados de pastillas o ahorcados, los métodos variaban, pero siempre señalaban a Moran. Le dije que era muy probable que Moran se pusiera en contacto con él, y cuando lo hiciera, necesitaba que John me comunicara lo que le había dicho. Como es lógico, John no iba a acatar mis órdenes sin más, y me pidió un nombre antes de considerar cualquier oferta que le hiciera. A regañadientes, le di el mío…

— _¿Le dijiste tu nombre?_ —le interrumpió Sherlock, atónito—. ¡Pero si tú nunca revelas tu identidad a nadie!

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—Soy consciente, pero sabía que John no haría nada a menos que yo me comprometiera, y desde el principio tuve claro que era un hombre que, si lograba ganarme su confianza, me sería absolutamente fiel. Así que se lo dije, aunque nunca llegamos a vernos en persona. Al final aceptó escucharme, y le expliqué lo que quería que hiciese.

—¿Y qué era? —le urgió Greg.

Mycroft agitó una mano hacia él con irritación.

—A eso voy, ten paciencia. Le dije a John que no sería prudente enfrentarse abiertamente a Moran cuando se reunieran, porque con ello sólo se conseguiría que él iniciara una investigación por su parte, y eso era lo último que necesitábamos. Aun así, dejé claro que había que encontrar la forma de inducir a Moran a pensar que John estaba de su parte, y que estaría dispuesto a matar al mayor Williams. Y entonces fue cuando John sugirió que fingiéramos la muerte de Williams.

 **x x x**

—Nick —jadéo John—. ¿Qué está pasando?

La mano que sostenía el arma se agitó.

—Lo siento, John, pero tengo que hacerlo.

La voz de Nick era firme, pero John percibió la angustia del soldado.

—No, no tienes por qué. Sólo…

Nick sacudió la cabeza, interrumpiéndole.

—No lo entiendes, John. Sabes demasiado.

—¡Llevo seis años sabiendo demasiado! —arguyó John, haciendo lo posible por no alzar la voz para no poner más nervioso a Nick.

—Lo sé, pero Moran quiere quitarte del medio.

—Entonces, lo que dijiste de querer prevenirme contra él, ¿sólo era una mentira?

—Sí —dijo Nick.

John sintió que la rabia hervía en su interior, reemplazando rápidamente al sentimiento de haber sido traicionado.

—Tú preparaste aquella pelea en el pub, ¿verdad?

Nick asintió.

—Cuando Sherlock supo por su colega el inspector que había un pub al que Panes solía ir, se lo dije a Moran y mandó allí a algunos hombres para darle una paliza.

—¿Y matarlo?

—Sí, y matarlo.

—Pero entonces llegó Greg…

—Sí, llegó y lo estropeó todo. No tuve más remedio que ayudarle a traer a Sherlock a Baker Street.

—Y por eso no tenías ni un rasguño —dilucidó John—. Te quedaste mirando después de indicarles a esos hombres que se acercaran y atacaran a Sherlock, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es —confesó Nick.

—¿Y en qué más mentiste? Aparte de lo de tu piso y el pub. Supongo que todas esas veces que fuiste a visitar a tus amigos y parientes, o a Ellen, en realidad ibas a reunirte con Moran.

—La mayoría de la veces, sí.

John meneó la cabeza, incrédulo, mirando a Nick a los ojos, ignorando el arma que apuntaba a su cabeza.

De pronto le sobrevino una idea.

—Tú te llevaste el dosier —murmuró—. El que Mycroft le trajo a Sherlock, el tuyo.

—Sí. Fue una agradable sorpresa descubrir una gran carpeta marrón con mi nombre en ella. La cogí antes de que Sherlock lo leyera y descubriera lo que he… lo que _hemos_ hecho.

—Pero yo creía que lo habías dejado al mismo tiempo que yo —dijo John—. Me aseguraste que nunca volverías a matar cuando te dije que habíamos estado asesinando gente en beneficio de Moran.

—Quería dejarlo, John, pero Moran me tiene bien pillado. Fui enviado aquí porque Moran descubrió que todas las personas a las que "mataste" siguen vivas.

—Pero tú sabías que Sherlock aún vivía —arguyó John—. Y él lo sabe desde hace tiempo.

—Sí, lo sé, pero él ignoraba que los otros seguían vivitos y coleando.

—¿Así que los mataste? Años después, cuando ya tenían una nueva vida, sin haber hecho nada malo, llegas tú y les pegas un tiro en la cabeza. ¿Es eso lo que has estado haciendo también? —lo acusó John, sin poder decidir si lo que experimentaba era furia o conmoción.

—¿Qué? No, yo no he matado a nadie aquí, en Inglaterra. Fue el propio Moran. Yo sólo estaba aquí para informarle, para decirle si tus víctimas seguían vivas. Lo único que hice fue colocar los cuerpos donde Moran me dijo.

—Pero no puedes haberlo hecho todo en una semana. "Encontraste" el cuerpo del mayor Williams un día después de tu llegada a Baker Street. ¿Cómo descubrió Moran a los demás tan rápido?

—Llevaba dos semanas aquí antes de vernos en aquel café, siguiendo el rastro de todos los que deberían haber muerto y dando sus nombres a Moran. Luego me ordenó que me reuniera contigo y te convenciera de que me dejaras quedarme contigo, para poder controlar a Sherlock.

 **x x x**

—¿Fue idea de John? —preguntó Sherlock—. Creí que había matado al mayor Williams porque estaba furioso con él…

—Y lo estaba, Sherlock. Sentí rabia en su voz cuando me dijo lo que el mayor había hecho. Pero no creo que hubiera querido matarlo. Es demasiado compasivo para eso. Así que John dijo que sería mejor fingir la muerte del mayor Williams. Me pareció una idea muy inteligente y estuve de acuerdo con él. Sólo nos quedaba decidir el método de suicidio.

—¿Cortarse las venas? —inquirió Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño, mirando fugazmente a Greg y advirtiendo que el inspector parecía tan confuso como él.

—En efecto. John me explicó que si le cortaba superficialmente las muñecas al mayor, la herida sangraría muchísimo y parecería que la vena estaba seccionada, ya que hacerlo de verdad habría sido demasiado arriesgado. Y sólo le cortaría una de las muñecas por seguridad, porque seguiría siendo muy peligroso cortarle ambas. La pérdida de sangre sería demasiado grande.

»Le pregunté si disponía del equipo necesario para llevar a cabo el procedimiento, y me dijo que sí. También dijo que tenía una droga antiarrítmica que se usaba generalmente para disminuir el ritmo cardíaco de la gente con frecuencia irregular o acelerada. Dijo que mientras él permaneciera cerca y durasen los efectos de la droga, podría mantener a salvo al mayor.

—Pero ¿por qué usar esa droga, para empezar? —preguntó Greg.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es obvio —dijo—. Para que pareciera muerto. Si alguien le tomaba el pulso, no lo encontraría a menos que lo hiciera a conciencia y permaneciera allí durante un rato. Supongo que John se quedaría con él para impedir que alguien le tomara el pulso.

—Correcto. Y en caso de que lo hicieran, John se aseguraría de que fuera por breve tiempo, antes de ordenar que se llevaran el cuerpo del mayor.

Sherlock se acordó de repente de cuando saltó de la azotea del Saint Bart, cuatro años atrás, y de cómo yació inmóvil, sintiendo los callosos dedos de John rodearle la muñeca. Sólo fue un momento, pues otras personas apartaron al doctor de él. Había sido necesario, pero no por ello fue menos doloroso escuchar el desgarrado ruego de John: _Es mi amigo_.

Sherlock parpadeó para alejar el recuerdo y volvió a concentrarse en lo que decía su hermano.

Mycroft pareció percibir la distancia en los ojos de Sherlock, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Según me contó John, después de reunirse con Moran y acceder a matar al mayor Williams, fue directamente al despacho del mayor y le explicó lo que iba a ocurrir. Le dijo a Williams que había gente que lo quería muerto, y que él quería fingir su muerte para garantizar su salvación.

»El mayor aceptó, y John, con sumo cuidado, le hizo un corte en la muñeca izquierda. El informe que recibí decía que la herida empezó a sangrar de inmediato, y John le administró la droga enseguida. También le dio un sedante para asegurarse de que permanecería inconsciente, y salió de la oficina.

»Y ahí fue cuando las cosas se torcieron. La idea inicial había sido que John aguardase diez minutos antes de "encontrar" al mayor Williams, pero apenas habían pasado cinco cuando Nick fue a buscar a John diciendo que el mayor había muerto. Naturalmente, John lo acompañó corriendo al lugar y le tomó el pulso, sólo para comprobar que si uno esperaba el tiempo suficiente se podía detectar. Ni yo ni John sabíamos cuánto tiempo hacía que Nick no le tomaba el pulso a alguien, así que no había forma de saber si era consciente de que Williams seguía vivo.

»Pero John continuó con la farsa, y enseguida él y otros hombres que originalmente habían estado trabajando para mí (al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo) apartaron al mayor de los demás. John le administró entonces otra droga más (con lo cual yo no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero me aseguró que era completamente segura), la cual sacaría a Williams de la inconsciencia y devolvería a su corazón la frecuencia cardíaca normal.

»Y entonces intervine yo. Dispuse el regreso de Williams a Inglaterra, y una vez aquí se le dio una nueva vida bajo otra identidad.

—¿Su familia lo sabía? —preguntó Greg.

—El mayor Williams no tenía familia —dijo Mycroft suavemente—, lo cual imagino que le supuso a un tiempo una bendición y una maldición, ya que no tenía que ocultarse de nadie, pero tampoco quien se preocupara por él. Si hubiera tenido familia, se habría visto obligado a alejarse de ella por su propia seguridad.

—¿Y esto ocurrió con cada una de las víctimas de John? —preguntó Sherlock con voz queda.

—Sí —confirmó Mycroft—. John nunca mató a nadie por orden de Moran.

 **x x x**

—No me lo creo —murmuró John—. ¿Cómo has podido, Nick? Eras mi mejor amigo.

Nick meneó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, John, pero debo hacerlo.

—No tienes por qué, Nick. Podemos arreglarlo…

—¡No hay nada que arreglar, John! —exclamó Nick—. ¿No lo ves? ¿No ves el desastre que has causado?

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó John en voz baja, todavía incapaz de entenderlo—. ¿Por qué trabajas para Moran?

—Porque decidí hacerlo. Tanto él como yo sabíamos que había que detenerte, y yo me ofrecí voluntario.

—Es la mayor mentira que he oído nunca, Nick —gruñó John—. Cuando estábamos en Afganistán, siempre te quejabas de lo mucho que lo odiabas…

—No le odio —dijo Nick, y John detectó una sombra de pánico en su voz mientras el arma temblaba ligeramente en su mano.

—Nick, por favor, dime qué está pasando. Moran ha debido hacer algo para conseguir que le obedezcas. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Nick inclinó la cabeza, y la mano con la que sostenía el arma descendió un poco. Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza.

—Nick…

—Tiene a Rachel.

Fue apenas un susurro, pero a John se le cayó el alma a los pies ante la mención de la hija del soldado, su ahijada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, negándose a creerlo.

—He dicho que tiene a Rachel.

La voz de Nick sonó un poco más firme y miró a John con unos ojos llenos de pánico, por haber perdido a su hija y por lo que tendría que hacer a continuación.

—Pero no tienes que hacerlo —dijo John con calma—. La encontraremos. Llamaré a My…

—¡No! —exclamó Nick, con los ojos desorbitados—. No puedes llamarlo, no hará nada.

—Claro que lo hará…

—No te engañes, John —dijo Nick, con una risa carente de humor—. Colaboré en el intento de asesinato de su hermano, por el amor de Dios.

—Entonces, déjame al menos llamar a Sherlock. Él puede encontrarla. Sé que puede.

Nick meneó la cabeza.

—Moran la tiene escondida, John, y, según me has dicho, Sherlock tardó tres años en encontrarle.

—Eso fue diferente…

—¡Sí, porque en esos momentos Sherlock fingía estar _muerto_! —gritó Nick, la furia asomando repentinamente a sus ojos—. ¡Porque, por alguna extraña razón, aún no lo estaba! ¡Y se suponía que tú tenías que haberlo matado! ¡Es culpa _tuya_ , John! ¡Es culpa tuya que Rachel haya desaparecido! ¡Todo lo que ha pasado es culpa tuya!

—Lo siento, Nick, no podía saber…

—Eso no cambia nada, John —dijo Nick, apuntándole nuevamente a la cabeza—. Tengo que hacerlo. Después, recuperaré a Rachel. Me dejará verla, y ella me importa más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Lo sé —dijo John en voz baja—. Y lo siento mucho.

—Yo también —murmuró Nick, amartillando la pistola—. En serio, me alegró volver a verte.

John cerró los ojos, aceptando su destino.

—Dile a Ellen que lo siento. No debería haber pasado por todo esto —musitó.

—Lo haré. —La voz de Nick sonó queda, apagada.

—Y a Sherlock —se apresuró a añadir John, con los ojos aún cerrados—. Siento mucho lo que le he hecho. ¿Se lo dirás? Ya sabes, si lo ves antes de que lo haga Moran.

Le respondió una risa ahogada.

—Por supuesto —graznó.

Transcurrieron unos segundos antes de que sonara un disparo ensordecedor.

John entreabrió un ojo, confuso, porque no había sentido nada. Y entonces vio a Nick tendido en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y el pecho atravesado por una bala.

—No… —susurró John, yendo hacia su amigo, pero se detuvo en seco al oír una voz a sus espaldas.

—Dios, qué aburrido. ¿Y si ahora nos divertimos un poco, Johnny?

Antes de tener tiempo de volverse, algo sólido le golpeó de lleno en la cabeza y cayó al suelo sin pronunciar palabra.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

—Lo siento, pero tengo que enviar a mis hombres a buscar a John, si no para arrestarle, al menos por su propia seguridad.

Greg Lestrade se levantó de la silla y salió por la puerta, haciendo crujir las escaleras bajo su peso. Abrió la puerta principal y habló con los agentes que había en el exterior.

—Estupendo, adelante —murmuró Sherlock con aire ausente, despidiendo con la mano al inspector.

—Ya se ha ido, Sherlock —dijo Mycroft desde el sofá, con una nota de diversión en la voz.

—¿Hum? Ah.

Sherlock parpadeó y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Supongo que es mucho para asimilarlo de golpe —dijo Mycroft, comprensivo, aunque su tono divertido había sido reemplazado por la preocupación.

—Sí, lo es —murmuró Sherlock—. ¿Por qué no me dijo que en realidad no había matado a nadie?

—Creo que al final intentaba decírtelo —dijo Mycroft.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué al final? ¿Por qué no empezar su historia diciendo "No los maté, sino que…" y luego añadir la parte en la que fingió el suicidio de todos?

—Quizá quería probar tu lealtad —dijo el mayor de los Holmes—. Sabía que estaba a punto de decir algo que te causaría un gran impacto, así que querría saber si escucharías toda la historia o saltarías en cuanto oyeras que había matado a alguien. O quizá porque le pareció que la historia tendría más sentido si revelaba la verdad al final.

—No lo sé —admitió Sherlock.

—Ni yo.

—Pero parecía sincero —continuó el detective—. Cuando me dijo que supuestamente había matado al mayor Williams, su consternación parecía auténtica.

—Es mejor actor de lo que creías —dijo Mycroft—. Pero quizá lo sentía porque en cierto modo había "matado" al mayor.

La penetrante mirada de Sherlock instó a Mycroft a explicarse.

—El mayor Williams comenzó una nueva vida. Y esto significaba perder su rango en el ejército, así como todo contacto con su familia.

—Dijiste que no tenía familia.

—Pero John no lo sabía. Sigue sin saberlo. No le permití ponerse en contacto con aquéllos a los que había salvado, por el bien de todos.

Sherlock permaneció en silencio, asimilando la información.

—Pero lo que no comprendo —dijo Mycroft— es por qué no huiste con él cuando llegó el inspector Lestrade. ¿Por qué vacilaste? Sin duda recuerdas una noche muy parecida a ésta, hace cuatro años…

—Por supuesto, y no fue vacilación —dijo Sherlock con voz queda—. Cuando miré hacia la ventana, sólo intentaba calcular en qué dirección venía Lestrade para que pudiéramos huir por otra. Pero John debió malinterpretarlo, y asumió que no iría con él ahora que creía que era un asesino en serie. Pero debí hacerlo —añadió, arrepentido.

—Ya veo —dijo Mycroft con voz suave—. Fue definitivamente desafortunado.

—¿Y por qué nunca me lo contaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que John había hecho? ¿O que ya lo conocías?

—No te conté lo ocurrido en Afganistán porque pensé que no me correspondía a mí hacerlo...

—¿Desde cuándo te ha detenido eso?

—…y tampoco quería exponerte al peligro innecesariamente. Algo en lo que John estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Si lo hubieras sabido, siempre existiría la posibilidad de que se te escapara en alguna conversación, y Moran acabaría enterándose.

—¿Por qué iba yo a contárselo a alguien?

—No digo que fueras a hacerlo, pero tampoco es que tengas precisamente un filtro, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no tuviste en cuenta a Moriarty…

—No —confesó Mycroft—. James Moriarty era la última persona con la que esperaba ver trabajar a Moran. Así que cuando Moriarty te puso en su punto de mira, John y yo comprendimos que Moran sabría que estabas vivo.

—¿Por qué dejaste que John se quedara conmigo si creías que podría ponerme en peligro?

—Porque sabía que John también sería capaz de protegerte. Por aquel entonces eras un imprudente, y necesitabas que alguien te controlara.

—¿Cómo descubriste que yo era uno de los objetivos?

—Me lo dijo John, por supuesto, al momento de haber recibido la nota con tu nombre. Debió imaginar que eras mi hermano, y en lugar de preparar tu falsa muerte, decidimos que John dijera simplemente que habías muerto, ya que nadie tenía razones para sospechar de él.

—¿Así que nuestro encuentro no fue una coincidencia? —preguntó Sherlock.

—No —dijo Mycroft suavemente—. Me puse en contacto con el señor Stamford y le dije que era imperativo que os conocierais. Creo que estuvo esperando en ese parque durante dos días hasta que John pasó cojeando.

—¿Pero qué hay del blog de John? No hay tantos Sherlocks Holmes por ahí como para que John se confundiera a la hora de elegir compañero de piso.

Mycroft suspiró.

—No había razón para que Moran fuera a por John después de lo de Afganistán, porque pensaba que había muerto.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué pensaba Moran que John había muerto? —inquirió, preguntándose si había algo más que John no le había contado.

—Porque fue él quien le disparó.

 **x x x**

La consciencia regresó muy lentamente a John, y cuando lo hizo, despertó con un leve gemido. Le latía dolorosamente la cabeza e intentó tocársela, pero no tardó en descubrir que tenía las manos atadas. Cuando estuvo completamente consciente, advirtió que estaba sentado en una silla de madera, con las manos (aunque no las piernas) fuertemente atadas a la espalda. Además de eso, pronto se le hizo evidente que tenía los ojos vendados, de ahí que no pudiera ver nada.

—¿Al fin despierto, doctor? —dijo de repente una voz frente a él, haciéndole respingar.

Oyó una risita ronca.

—¿Te he asustado? Bien.

John se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué quieres, Moran? —graznó.

El coronel Moran volvió a reír.

—Alégrate al menos de que ese golpe en la cabeza no te haya afectado la memoria.

—No volveré a preguntártelo —gruñó John.

—Oh, ¿y por qué habría de preocuparme que no lo hicieras? ¿Qué razones tengo para responderte?

John no dijo nada.

—Lo que pensaba.

Prácticamente _oyó_ la petulante sonrisa de Moran mientras se movía ligeramente.

—¿Dónde está Nick? —preguntó John, intentando un acercamiento diferente.

—Está muerto —dijo Moran con voz llana.

John se tragó una furiosa réplica.

—No es eso lo que te he preguntado —gruñó.

—He tocado una fibra sensible, ¿eh, Johnny? —se burló Moran—. Bueno, si de verdad quieres saberlo, está a tu derecha, en la cocina.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó John, luchando por borrar de su mente la imagen de Nick tendido sobre el suelo de baldosas de la cocina de un edificio desconocido.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no seguimos en el piso del señor Harper? —inquirió el coronel Moran, genuinamente interesado.

—Porque es el primer lugar donde a la policía se le ocurriría buscarme —dijo John, oyendo al coronel caminar de un lado a otro ante su silla.

—Ah, sí, olvidé que eres un fugitivo. Bien, menos mal que cambiamos de sitio.

—¿Dónde?

—Vamos, no creerás que voy a decírtelo, ¿verdad?

John lanzó un suspiro de frustración. De repente se le ocurrió una idea, y estiró un brazo intentando alcanzar el móvil, que descansaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

—¿Por qué has matado a Nick? —preguntó con calma.

—Ah, me preguntaba cuándo me harías esa pregunta. Empezaba a pensar que no te importaba.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —gruñó John, apretando los dientes.

Cuando Moran volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un susurro, al oído de John.

—Porque me estaba aburriendo —dijo, y John se estremeció, haciendo que Moran volviese a reír.

—¿Estabas en la habitación cuando Nick se disponía a matarme? —preguntó John.

Oyó que el coronel se alejaba.

—Pues claro. Tenía que asegurarme de que hacía el trabajo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me has matado? —inquirió el doctor, sacando el móvil de su bolsillo y desbloqueándolo.

—Porque me apetecía charlar. Y además, necesitaba una excusa para dispararle al señor Harper. Su vacilación fue suficiente.

—No vaciló.

—Tenías los ojos cerrados, así que no lo sabes.

—¿Qué razones tenías para matarlo?

—Pues que él, al igual que tú, también sabía demasiado, así que había que eliminarlo.

—Pero le prometiste que vería a su hija.

John sintió que la rabia empezaba a hervir en su estómago mientras intentaba concentrarse en la conversación y en el teléfono.

—No, le prometí que soltaría a su hija, no que la volvería a ver. ¿Es eso lo que pensaba? Sinceramente, a veces no sé cómo se las apañaba con ese cerebro suyo. Definitivamente, no sobrevivió a la guerra gracias a su inteligencia, eso seguro.

—No, fue gracias su valor —gruñó John.

—Bueno, ésa es _tu_ opinión, ¿verdad, Johnny? —replicó Moran, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—No me llames Johnny.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Moran con voz inocente—. ¿Te recuerda a un amigo mío? ¿Solía asustarte?

El coronel se echó a reír y alborotó el pelo de John. El doctor apartó la cabeza y tomó aliento mientras volvía a deslizar el teléfono en su bolsillo.

—Solía hacerlo, sí —murmuró John, cambiando de táctica—. Pero ya no, porque está _muerto_. A tres metros bajo tierra, en la actualidad. Chico, eso tuvo que dolerte

Oyó que Moran se achicaba y que sus pasos se detenían. John continuó, intentando contener todo el tiempo una ufana sonrisa. _Te pillé_.

—Apuesto a que su muerte fue lo último que esperabas. No te dijo nada, ¿verdad? No te dijo lo que planeaba hacer a continuación, lo que iba a hacer con Sherlock. Probablemente sólo te dijo "Dispárale a su mascota —John pronunció la palabra con desprecio— a menos que salte de la azotea". ¿Pensaste que os iríais los dos a tomar algo al final del día?

—Cierra el pico —gruñó Moran.

—¿Estabas listo para cubrir de elogios a Jimmy, diciéndole lo genial que era? —se mofó John.

—He dicho que cierres el puto pico —gruñó el coronel.

—Y quizá, sólo quizá, él te devolvería algún que otro cumplido y te diría lo bien que habría salido todo si además me hubieras disparado. Porque la primera vez fallaste, ¿verdad? Y seguro que eso te habría impulsado a acabar el trabajo para ganarte, además, el respeto de Jim.

»Pero no. En vez de eso, se metió una bala en la cabeza y ni siquiera te dijo adiós. Porque no significabas _nada_ para él. Absolutamente nada. Probablemente, su último pensamiento fue algo así como "Espero no mancharme el traje de sangre", ni siquiera "Hum, qué pena no haberle dicho a Sebby que hiciera la compra".

Con un rugido, Moran saltó hacia John y le arrancó la venda de los ojos, dejándole momentáneamente cegado. El coronel empleó ese tiempo en cortar violentamente sus ligaduras con una navaja, y luego arrojó a John al suelo sin miramientos.

—Oooh, he tocado una fibra sensible, ¿eh, Sebby? —dijo John, devolviéndole al francotirador sus anteriores palabras—. En serio, necesitas aprender a ocultar tus emociones. Alguien podría utilizarlas contra ti.

Moran saltó prácticamente sobre él, lanzándole puñetazos a diestro y siniestro. John recibió un golpe en la mejilla, pero el doctor apenas lo acusó. Por el contrario, invirtió su posición, atrapando al coronel y esquivando velozmente los brazos oscilantes.

—¿Cuánto tardaste en superarlo? Probablemente ni siquiera tuviste mucho tiempo para llorarle, porque luego Sherlock fue a por ti, lo que demuestra que es mucho mejor que tu querido Jim. Es tan bueno que incluso burló a la _muerte_. Apuesto a que te mueres por saber cómo lo hizo, cómo consiguió derrotar a Jim. Quizá incluso una parte de ti espera que Moriarty también esté realmente vivo, pero de ser así, ¿por qué no se ha puesto en contacto contigo?

Moran lanzó otro rugido y consiguió quitarse a John de encima, arrojando al doctor contra una librería que se alzaba en una esquina y dejándolo aturdido mientras unos cuantos libros caían a su alrededor. Moran aprovechó la oportunidad para recoger su navaja y asestar un corte brutal a la muñeca izquierda de John, la más cercana al coronel.

John lanzó un jadeo de dolor y se aferró la muñeca al instante, intentando evitar que el flujo de sangre que corría entre sus dedos se incrementara.

Moran, respirando pesadamente, se incorporó y se sacudió la ropa.

—Hay algo que olvidé mencionar —dijo—. Tu muerte parecerá un suicidio. Estoy seguro de que sabrás apreciar la ironía.

—La habitación está… hecha un desastre. No parecerá… un suicidio —jadeó John, su pecho subiendo y bajando.

—Tendré tiempo de limpiarla, no te preocupes.

—Soy zurdo… No tendrá sentido… —farfulló John.

—Si te soy sincero, no me importa. Oh, ¿sientes que ya empieza a costarte respirar? Será por el sedante que te administré cuando estabas inconsciente.

—¿Sedante? —preguntó John, parpadeando con fuerza.

—Bueno, más bien veneno. Es parecido al sedante que usabas con la gente a la que se suponía que debías matar. Pero como yo quiero matarte, no tenía sentido emplear un sedante, así que el veneno era la solución obvia. Si a eso le añades la pérdida de sangre, yo diría que te quedan unos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que tu corazón deje de latir.

Mientras hablaba, Moran había ido recogiendo los libros desperdigados alrededor de John, volviendo a colocarlos en las estanterías. También recogió la silla y la puso junto al escritorio, en la pared opuesta a la de la librería contra la que se apoyaba John.

Ahora que ya no tenía la venda, John pudo echar un vistazo a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta con meridiana sorpresa de que se encontraba en su antiguo apartamento del ejército, donde se alojaba antes de conocer a Sherlock. Y a su derecha, unos metros más allá, estaba Nick, desplomado contra uno de los módulos de la cocina, inconsciente. Su camisa estaba empapada de sangre, y su rostro, tan blanco como una sábana.

—Bueno, Sherlock debería llegar pronto. Será mejor que baje a esperarle —sonrió Moran.

—¿Cómo va a saber…? —musitó John.

—Tú se lo dijiste.

—No sabía dónde… estábamos.

—No, pero no creas que no me di cuenta de que estabas usando el móvil mientras hablábamos.

Moran se acercó a John y lo empujó de lado para alcanzar los bolsillos traseros del doctor. Sacó el teléfono y lo agitó ante el rostro de John antes de volverse y arrojarlo sobre la cama, al otro lado de la habitación.

—Espero su llegada en una… media hora, ¿no crees?

Dicho eso, Moran salió de la habitación rumbo al piso de abajo, cerrando la puerta y dejando solo a John.

—Nick… —jadeó, tosiendo ligeramente—. Nick, despierta…

Su voz era apenas un susurro, así que aunque Nick llegara a despertar, no habría podido oírle.

 _Sherlock, necesito avisar a Sherlock_.

Con una sensación de urgencia, aunque envaguecida por su aletargamiento, la mirada del doctor cayó sobre la cama, que en aquel momento le pareció demasiado lejana.

 _No, concéntrate, maldita sea. Necesito avisarle, mantenerle alejado._

Se obligó a avanzar a rastras, tambaleándose sobre el suelo, dando un respingo cada vez que hacía presión con la mano izquierda. La sangre fluía de su muñeca como una catarata, pero no le prestó atención. Su visión oscilaba como si se encontrara en un barco, y se hacía cada vez más borrosa, lo cual aumentó su preocupación.

Cuando ya había cruzado aproximadamente media estancia, su brazo izquierdo cedió de repente y su cabeza se estrelló contra el suelo de madera, haciendo que la inofensiva jaqueca que aún persistía en un rincón de su cabeza se apoderara de ella, envolviendo sus sentidos. Sintió que sus ojos se cerraban sin remedio, y, en un último acto de desesperación, se aferró la muñeca cortada, pero estaba demasiado débil para lograr su objetivo. Pese a su valerosa lucha para mantener los ojos abiertos, segundos después se cerraron, haciendo caer a John en una oscura inconsciencia, con un único pensamiento dando vueltas en su cabeza.

 _Por favor, Dios, que no muera…_

 **x x x**

—¿Que él qué?

—Ya me has oído. Cuando John le dijo a Moran que no seguiría trabajando para él, al coronel le preocupaba que le contara a alguien lo que había hecho en Afganistán. Así que un día, cuando John estaba de maniobras, Moran preparó su rifle y le disparó, alcanzándole de lleno en el hombro. No había nadie alrededor, por lo que Moran debió pensar que John se desangraría sin recibir ayuda, y aunque alguien lo encontrara, sería demasiado tarde. Se dio el piro antes de comprobar si aparecía alguien.

—¿Y apareció? ¿Quién lo salvó?

Greg estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, escuchando atentamente la conversación.

Mycroft miró a su hermano, expectante.

—Sherlock ya conoce la respuesta.

—Nicholas Harper —murmuró el detective.

—Pero pensaba que Nick estaba en esto con Moran. No fingió la muerte de nadie, ¿verdad?

—No, él se dedicó a matar a la gente que Moran le indicaba. Pero (repito, según los informes de John, así que estoy deduciendo cómo ocurrieron ciertas cosas) el señor Harper vio a Moran dispararle a John, y en ese momento decidió no seguir formando parte de aquello. Cuando el coronel se fue, Nicholas corrió hacia John, se lo echó al hombro y lo llevó a la base, donde el doctor fue atendido por otros médicos.

—Pero si Nick lo dejó, ¿por qué no intentó matarlo también, como hizo con John? —preguntó Greg.

Sherlock respondió en el instante en que Mycroft miraba el mensaje que acaba de llegarle al móvil.

—Porque Moran sabía que Nick no era tan fuerte como John, por lo tanto podría amenazarlo para que siguiera trabajando para él.

—¿Amenazó a Nick? ¿Con qué?

—No lo sé, quizá con hacerle daño a John, o posiblemente a su hija. En cualquier caso, Nick no tuvo más remedio que permanecer con Moran.

Mycroft se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Hay algo más que deberíais saber —dijo—. Ayer, unas horas antes de que tú, inspector, trajeras a Sherlock a casa desde el pub, John me pilló intentando colocar un dispositivo de localización en la mochila del señor Harper. Luego, cuando llegasteis, me pidió el localizador y lo colocó en uno de los zapatos de Nick.

—¿Y? —preguntó Sherlock, impaciente.

— _Y_ acabo de recibir un mensaje de John. Fijaos en las faltas de ortografía, algo muy inusual en el doctor.

Le tendió el teléfono a Sherlock, que se lo arrebató y leyó el mensaje, con Greg atisbando por encima de su hombro.

 _Enciende localizador. Yo y Nixk en poder Moram – JW_

—Nick y yo —musitó Sherlock mientras le lanzaba el teléfono a Mycroft y cogía su abrigo, intentando desesperadamente mantener a raya la preocupación y no pensar en lo que Moran podía haberle hecho a su amigo—. ¿Cuál es la dirección?


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Sherlock y Greg tardaron veinte minutos en llegar al bloque de pisos de Putney. Mycroft había optado por permanecer en Baker Street, donde podría informar a la señora Hudson de lo que había ocurrido cuando volviera de visitar a su hermana, y luego se quedaría con la casera o dejaría a alguien en su lugar.

Greg apenas había acabado de frenar cuando Sherlock salió de un salto y echó a correr hacia el apartamento donde sabía que John solía vivir. Abrió de par en par la puerta principal, echó un rápido vistazo a la zona y a continuación subió corriendo las escaleras y aporreó con vehemencia la puerta del sórdido piso de John. Agitó furiosamente el picaporte, pero no cedió, y cuando golpeó la puerta para llamar la atención, nadie respondió.

—¡John! ¿Estás ahí? ¡John! —gritó, apretando la oreja contra la puerta intentando oír algo, _cualquier cosa_ , pero no se escuchaba ni un sonido.

Lestrade apareció un momento después, y miró a Sherlock con expresión preocupada.

—¿Crees que está ahí dentro? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió él con brusquedad—. ¿Por qué, si no, iba a estar la puerta cerrada?

—Bueno, si alguien vive ahí…

—No, aquí no vive nadie. Hay demasiado polvo en este lugar. Y además, Moran ha estado aquí antes, así que ¿por qué iba a molestarse en cerrar la puerta a menos que quisiera retener dentro a John?

En cuanto acabó de hablar, comenzó otra vez a aporrear la puerta, quizá esperando romper su estructura, pero ésta no cedió.

Greg se le unió un instante después, golpeándola con los puños y dando gritos para llamar la atención de John. Luego ambos guardaron silencio y pegaron la oreja a la puerta, ansiosos por captar el más mínimo sonido.

Y entonces se escuchó una tos ahogada.

—¡Ayúdame a echarla abajo! —ordenó Sherlock mientras retrocedía un paso y dirigía un pie hacia la puerta.

Greg lo ayudó de inmediato, empleando toda su fuerza para quebrar la recia madera. Les costó varios intentos, pero al fin la estructura se partió por la mitad.

Sherlock saltó sobre la puerta sin esfuerzo y corrió directamente hacia John, que yacía, apenas consciente, bajo la ventana más alejada. En el último momento, Sherlock recordó que Moran había estado allí, y pasó rápidamente sobre el doctor para comprobar las calles que rodeaban el piso, pero no había ni rastro del francotirador.

Sin querer perder más tiempo, el detective se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló junto a John. Sus ojos repararon en la muñeca izquierda del doctor, que sangraba profusamente, y maldijo en voz baja.

—Jesús… —le oyó murmurar a Greg, y levantó los ojos mientras se quitaba la bufanda para ver al inspector agacharse frente a Nick, a quien acababa de descubrir en ese momento.

El soldado estaba increíblemente pálido, y Sherlock tuvo el presentimiento de que probablemente no saldría vivo de aquella habitación, si es que no estaba ya muerto.

—Lestrade, llama a una ambulancia —indicó mientras se apresuraba a atar con fuerza su bufanda en torno a la muñeca de John, asegurándose de cubrir el profundo tajo.

—Estoy en ello —dijo Greg—. Yo… eh… ¿quieres que espere aquí? ¿O bajo a esperar a la ambulancia?

—Baja, me las arreglaré bien con John —respondió Sherlock, sin apartar los ojos del doctor mientras rodeaba con los brazos su menuda figura, sosteniendo su cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Con una última mirada de pesar hacia Nick, Greg bajó las escaleras, cerrando la puerta tras él para conceder al detective un poco de privacidad.

—John, John, ¿puedes oírme? —preguntó Sherlock, dándole unas ligeras palmaditas en la mejilla—. Vamos, no me hagas esto. Despierta, John, vamos.

John tosió de repente y gimió ligeramente, girando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sherlock.

—Eh —le animó Sherlock—. Abre los ojos, John, por favor.

Lentamente, los ojos del doctor se abrieron, y aquellos orbes avellana cargados de dolor se clavaron en él, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sherlock con una débil sonrisa de alivio, aun sabiendo que era una pregunta estúpida dadas las circunstancias.

—Sí. —John tosió de nuevo—. Muy bien.

—Bien… —sonrió Sherlock, intentando contener una mueca de dolor mientras la tos se repetía varias veces, haciendo que el cuerpo del doctor se estremeciera en cada ocasión.

—Sherlock… —susurró John, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos—. Tengo que decirte…

—Shhh, está bien, ya viene la ambulancia.

—N-no, tengo que decirte… M-moran…

—Lo sé, John, lo sé.

—N-no, él… él está…

—No hables, todo está bien —lo interrumpió Sherlock, apoyando una mano en la mejilla del doctor mientras acunaba su cabeza con un brazo.

John suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Sus ojos continuaron cerrándose, y Sherlock acarició dulcemente su mejilla.

—Mírame, John, vamos.

—Sh-Sherlock… —volvió a susurrar el doctor.

—Estoy aquí, John, estoy contigo. Quédate despierto, por favor.

—Necesito… decirte… —Sus párpados aletearon.

—¿John? ¿El qué? Vamos, dímelo —dijo Sherlock, desesperado, intentando ahora que siguiera hablando.

—Lo… lo lamento… —murmuró el doctor, aferrando el abrigo de Sherlock para obligarle a escuchar.

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza, parpadeando con furia.

—No, no tienes por qué lamentarlo, no lamentes…

—Eres mi mejor amigo… —susurró John, luchando una vez más por mantener los ojos abiertos—. Nunca te haría… daño.

El detective asintió, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo sé —dijo suavemente—. Lo sé, y nunca he dudado de ti. Soy yo quien debe disculparse, no tú.

—N-no es culpa tuya, Sh-Sher…

El doctor volvió a toser y lanzó un gemido. Una arruga de dolor se formó en su frente.

—Shhh, John, no digas nada. Todo saldrá bien.

Sherlock reparó en cómo seguía diciéndole a John que todo estaba bien, y una vocecilla en el interior de su mente se preguntó si en realidad intentaba tranquilizar a John o a sí mismo.

—¿John? John, abre los ojos.

Sherlock sacudió ligeramente el brazo sobre el que se apoyaba John, pero el doctor se limitó a hundir aún más la cabeza en el pecho del detective.

—S'agradable… —suspiró, sin abrir los ojos.

—No, no lo es, tu cabeza no está cómoda. Apártala —ordenó Sherlock, pero John le ignoró.

—Estarás b-bien…, Sh-Sherlock…

—No me hagas esto —susurró Sherlock—. Te pondrás bien, la ambulancia está de camino.

—…demasiado tarde…

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil oír a John, pero Sherlock se las arregló para entenderle. Sacudió la cabeza, desafiante.

—No, por favor, John, quédate despierto.

—…mejor amigo… —susurró el doctor antes de cerrar definitivamente los ojos y quedarse inerte entre los brazos de Sherlock, la cabeza colgando hacia atrás.

—No…—musitó Sherlock, con el corazón desbocado—. John, abre los ojos. Quédate conmigo, por favor.

Apoyó dos dedos contra la carótida de John, y al sentir el pulso declinar rápidamente, luchó por contener unas lágrimas ardientes. Sin embargo, una consiguió escapar y rodó por su rostro hasta caer sobre la mejilla de John.

La enjugó lentamente con dedos temblorosos, y Sherlock dejó que su mano se entretuviera allí un instante más, recorriendo suavemente la mejilla de John con el pulgar.

—John… —susurró, rogando para que el irregular movimiento del pecho del doctor no cesara súbitamente.

 _¿Dónde está esa jodida ambulancia?_

—Vaya, ¿no es conmovedor? —comentó una voz maliciosa desde el umbral de la puerta, y Sherlock giró bruscamente la cabeza para encontrarse al coronel Sebastian Moran allí plantado.

Pero lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño al detective fue Greg Lestrade, a quien Moran sujetaba por un brazo mientras apoyaba un afilado cuchillo contra la garganta del inspector.

—No debería hacer falta que te lo advierta, pero si intentas hacerte el listo, el inspector va a tener un bonito tajo decorando su garganta, semejante al que tu pequeña mascota tiene en la muñeca, aunque obviamente mayor.

Sherlock permaneció impasible, pero ante la mención de John, apretó al doctor con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Miró a Greg, cuyos ojos, generalmente adustos, se habían suavizado al ver al inconmovible detective estrechar el cuerpo inerte de su amigo contra él, con el rastro de una lágrima en su rostro. Naturalmente, eso de inconmovible era completamente erróneo. Greg encontró su mirada, y el inspector intentó esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque sintió que vacilaba.

—¿Por qué a John? —preguntó Sherlock yendo al grano, sin perder tiempo en charlar mientras la vida de John pendía de un hilo.

—Dos pájaros de un tiro, ya sabes —repuso Moran—. Me libro de la gente que sabe demasiado —hizo un gesto hacia John y Nick— y de paso te destruyo.

—¿No vas a matarme?

Moran lanzó una carcajada.

—Por supuesto que voy a matarte. No creerás que voy a dejarte vivo, ¿verdad? No. Pero quiero hacer pedazos tu corazón antes de acabar.

—¿Por qué creaste esa pequeña organización que dirigías en Afganistán?

—¿Te refieres a por qué he matado a toda esa gente? Porque alguien me lo ordenó. Un punto extra si adivinas quién.

—Moriarty —murmuró Sherlock.

—Correcto —sonrió Moran—. Él susurraba un nombre a mi oído y yo enviaba a mis pequeños ayudantes a librarse de él. A Johnny, aquí presente, le encantaba hacer lo que yo decía.

—Pero en realidad no mató a nadie —afirmó Sherlock.

—No, no lo hizo. Te seré franco: es más brillante de lo que parece. No me dio motivos para pensar que algo iba mal. Creí que me sería fiel hasta el fin.

—Pero no fue así. Lo dejó cuando le diste mi nombre.

—Sí. Y antes de que lo preguntes, no sé por qué Jim quería matarte entonces. Nunca me dio explicaciones.

—Sólo le obedecías como un perrito faldero —musitó Sherlock.

Moran emitió una risita carente de humor.

—¿Te recuerda a alguien? —dijo, posando su mirada en John.

Sherlock estrechó aún más al doctor, haciendo que Moran volviera a reír. Greg se removió incómodo cuando la hoja del cuchillo se hundió ligeramente en su cuello.

—Le disparaste cuando lo dejó, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sabía que no podía dejarle ir, sabía demasiado.

—Pero sobrevivió —dijo Sherlock.

Moran asintió.

—Eso es obvio, y los dos continuasteis viviendo delante de mis narices. Puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando Jim me encargó secuestrar a tu mascota y traerla a la piscina, sólo para verte llegar horas después.

—¿Por qué no hiciste nada, entonces? —preguntó Sherlock, confuso.

Moran se encogió de hombros.

—Porque sabía que Jim tenía una imaginación muy fértil, y quería ver qué ocurriría cuando os tuviera a los dos. Y si todo lo demás fallaba, ya os mataría yo a ambos más adelante. De ahí esta puesta en escena. Es muy poético, ¿no te parece?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Bien, de la ironía de una situación similar ocurrida hace casi exactamente cuatro años, sólo que con las posiciones invertidas. El doctor se suicida y tú lloras su muerte.

—Pero John no se ha suicidado —arguyó el detective.

—Y tú tampoco —replicó Moran con voz tranquila—. Pero hay otra ironía, y es que John morirá de la misma manera que tenía preparada a cada una de sus víctimas: un corte en la muñeca izquierda y la influencia de un sedante.

—¿Sedante? —inquirió Sherlock abruptamente.

—Hum, sí. Un sedante para los otros, eso es. El que le he dado a tu mascota es más bien un veneno.

El rostro de Sherlock palideció y sus ojos se agrandaron. Se arriesgó a mirar a John y reparó en que su palidez, su respiración superficial, no se debían sólo a la pérdida de sangre.

—¿Dónde está el antídoto? —preguntó, intentando contener el pánico y la rabia.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a decírtelo? —respondió Moran, alzando las cejas mientras sujetaba mejor el cuchillo.

—Puedo hacer que me lo digas —gruñó Sherlock, deslizando lentamente los dedos hacia el cuello de John, buscando su pulso. Demasiado, _demasiado_ lento.

El coronel sonrió.

—Otra similitud que has creado, Sherlock —dijo. Ante la inquisitiva mirada del detective, se explicó—: Jim se suicidó para tenerte bien cogido, y a mí no me costaría nada hacer lo mismo. Oh, sí, es realmente poético —sonrió con malicia.

—No lo harás.

—¿Que no? Creo que me subestimas, Sherly —se mofó.

—Pensaba que querías matarme.

—Cambio de planes —respondió Moran—. Tal vez sea mejor dejarte _marcado_.

Sherlock luchó por mantener el control, y miró fugazmente a Lestrade, que intentaba apartar el cuello del cuchillo, que ya había dibujado una línea de sangre en su piel. Aquello tenía que acabar ya.

Moran aún estaba considerando la situación.

—Interpretaste tu papel a las mil maravillas, Sherlock, tengo que reconocerlo —murmuró—. El amigo ignorante, intentando entender qué había ocurrido, aunque le mantuvieran al margen, como lo estuvo Johnny todos esos años. Todo el mundo ha sido fiel a su papel. Hasta tu hermano mayor tuvo unos cuantos monólogos. A riesgo de que suene a cliché, es verdad que la historia se reescribe.

—No —dijo una voz débil—. La última vez no había ningún soldado en el reparto.

Sonó un ruidoso disparo, y Moran lanzó un jadeo. El cuchillo cayó al suelo y Greg se soltó, se dio la vuelta y contempló cómo el francotirador se desplomaba. Ya estaba muerto antes de tocar el suelo. Un orificio redondo decoraba su frente.

Lestrade y Sherlock miraron hacia la cocina, donde Nicholas Harper se apoyaba pesadamente sobre la mesa de comedor con una pistola humeante en la mano. El arma cayó al suelo y sus piernas cedieron instantes después. Greg corrió hacia el soldado, sujetándolo y depositándolo en el suelo con delicadeza.

—Creímos que estabas muerto —murmuró Greg, presionando las manos contra el pecho de Nick.

Nick rió débilmente.

—Ya no falta mucho —musitó, cerrando brevemente los ojos.

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias, Nick. Creo que nos has salvado la vida —dijo.

El soldado giró la cabeza para mirar a Sherlock.

—Está bien —respondió.

Sus ojos repararon en John y lo contempló con tristeza. De repente, sus ojos se agrandaron y se apresuró a sentarse. El movimiento le provocó un ataque de tos. Greg apoyó una mano en su hombro, pero él la apartó.

—El antídoto —dijo con urgencia, sin dejar de toser—. En mi bolsillo…

Estupefacto, Lestrade rebuscó en los bolsillos de los pantalones del soldado hasta sacar un frasquito, lleno hasta el borde de un líquido incoloro. Greg se lo lanzó a Sherlock, que lo atrapó sin esfuerzo.

Nick cayó sobre el inspector, que una vez más lo depositó en el suelo.

—Moran mencionó el veneno… Cogí el antídoto… por si acaso…

Greg sonrió.

—Eres un héroe, Nick. Puede que le hayas dado a John una oportunidad.

Nick meneó gravemente la cabeza.

—No, no soy un héroe —susurró—. Aunque deberíais… considerar a John…

—Ya lo hacemos —murmuró Sherlock mientras desenroscaba la tapa y llevaba el frasco a los labios de John—. Bebe, John, todo saldrá bien —musitó el detective, vertiendo delicadamente el líquido en la boca de John.

Cubrió con una mano la nariz y los labios de su amigo cuando éste empezó a toser, y no pudo hacer más que desear que el doctor se hubiera tragado el antídoto.

—John, vamos, trágatelo.

Al fin, Sherlock vio como su nuez subía y bajaba, y sonrió aliviado.

—Buen chico —dijo, haciendo descansar la cabeza del doctor contra su pecho.

Al fin escuchó sirenas en la distancia, y acarició inconscientemente el brazo de John.

Nick alzó la vista hacia Lestrade y le hizo señas para que se acercara un poco más. El inspector inclinó la cabeza y Nick le susurró algo al oído. Sherlock levantó los ojos el tiempo suficiente para ver palidecer a Lestrade, pero sabía que fuera lo que fuese que el soldado estuviera diciéndole, Lestrade se lo contaría a él después. Así que volvió a mirar a John, y fue incapaz de evitar colocar una mano sobre el pecho del doctor, sintiendo el débil latido de su corazón y el movimiento sus pulmones. No había ninguna mejora, pero tampoco había empeorado.

Nick acabó de hablar y se volvió a mirar a Sherlock, con los párpados medio cerrados, sonriendo suavemente.

—Cuida… de él —susurró, señalando a John con la cabeza—. Se ve que… te necesita.

Sherlock asintió levemente, sin apartar ni un instante la mirada de John. Con un último suspiro, Nick cerró los ojos por completo y su cabeza cayó exánime a un lado. La sonrisa permaneció en su rostro. Lestrade apoyó dos dedos contra el cuello de Nick y bajó la cabeza.

—Ha muerto —musitó, y Sherlock asintió de nuevo.

En ese momento, se oyeron en las escaleras los fuertes pasos de los paramédicos, que irrumpieron en la habitación, ignorantes de la solemne escena que acaba de tener lugar segundos antes.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron, todo pareció ocurrir al mismo tiempo.

Dos de ellos, un hombre y una mujer, corrieron hacia donde estaba Sherlock arrodillado junto a John y empezaron a evaluar sin dilación al inconsciente doctor. Examinaron el corte de su muñeca y aplicaron una gasa sobre ella, y también echaron un vistazo a la herida que John tenía detrás de la cabeza, donde Moran le había golpeado. Ninguno de los paramédicos intentó apartar a John de Sherlock. Parecían intuir que las cosas se pondrían feas si lo intentaban, así que permitieron que el detective siguiera rodeando con sus brazos al médico militar.

Mientras los médicos hacían su trabajo, Sherlock echó un vistazo por encima de sus cabezas para ver al inspector Lestrade parado junto a la figura de Nick, tendida de bruces. Estaba conversando con otro paramédico, haciendo gestos hacia Nick, Moran y John mientras hablaba. Cuando el paramédico le señaló el corte que tenía en el cuello, Greg se lo cubrió con la mano y meneó la cabeza, haciendo un gesto hacia John. Sherlock advirtió que el médico señalaba a Moran, y cuando Greg respondió, lo hizo con una expresión dura y apenas se dignó mirar al francotirador muerto.

Sherlock observó a los dos paramédicos que tenía al lado tomarle el pulso a John, y dedujo que había llegado el momento de explicar su situación.

—También ha sido envenenado —dijo con voz queda.

La mujer lo miró bruscamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le han dado?

—No estoy seguro, pero le he administrado un antídoto.

—¿Qué antídoto es ése? —preguntó ella, rebuscando en su maletín y sacando una linterna de bolsillo, con la que observó los ojos de John.

—Yo… eh… no lo sé —confesó el detective.

La paramédico suspiró y comenzó a deliberar con su colega. Hablaban en voz baja, y las únicas palabras que Sherlock entendió fueron "camilla", "pérdida de sangre" y la frase que realmente impactó al detective: "probablemente en coma".

Sherlock oyó sirenas en el exterior cuando llegaron los refuerzos de Greg, y la escalera se estremeció cuando media docena de agentes subieron a la habitación. Las luces del exterior se proyectaron contra las paredes mientras se acercaban más coches de policía y otra ambulancia, y entraron más paramédicos, portando una camilla.

Todo el mundo hablaba a gritos; los agentes de policía mientras intentaban hablar con Greg para tomarle declaración y además esperar instrucciones sobre lo que hacer a continuación. Había algunos agentes parados junto a Moran gritándole a quien quiera que estuviera en el piso de abajo que subiera con dos bolsas para cadáveres. Greg aún estaba junto a Nick, pero ahora se encontraba acuclillado junto al soldado, casi ocultándolo. Resultaba obvio que el inspector no deseaba que Nick estuviera tan expuesto como Moran, tirado en medio de la habitación con la gente pasando por encima de él de cuando en cuando.

Como si el barullo de los numerosos agentes de policía no fuera suficiente, los paramédicos empleaban un severo tono de voz al intentar convencer a Sherlock de que debía soltar a John. Ahora había cinco rodeando al detective, todos empeñados en hacerse escuchar, pero lo único que Sherlock oía era un ruidoso balbuceo mientras las voces se elevaban cada vez más. Unas manos agarraban los brazos de John, tirando de él, pero Sherlock lo sujetaba aún con más fuerza, estrechándolo contra sí, en un intento de protegerlo. Su mente parecía haber olvidado el hecho de que aquella gente estaba allí para ayudar. El griterío comenzaba a abrumarle, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, decidiendo concentrarse en el peso de John entre sus brazos.

Los paramédicos pensaron que al tener Sherlock los ojos cerrados aflojaría su presa, y escogieron ese momento para sujetar al detective, apoyando las manos contra su pecho mientras intentaban apartar de él a John. Sherlock abrió los ojos al instante, y su gélida mirada resplandeció mientras rechazaba a los paramédicos a manotazos y enlazaba con un brazo la cintura de John, haciendo que el doctor volviera a quedar sentado delante de él, apoyado contra su pecho, con la cabeza descansando en el hueco del cuello de Sherlock. Lo rodeó con ambos brazos y retrocedió arrastrándose hasta la pared, pero los paramédicos, a los que se habían unido unos cuantos agentes ansiosos por tomarle declaración a Sherlock, siguieron acercándose.

Greg, finalmente, se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y meneó la cabeza ante la falta de tacto de los paramédicos. En aquel momento, Sherlock parecía un animal acorralado: observaba a todo el mundo con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de cautela, aferrando a John, obviamente decidido a no soltarlo bajo ningún concepto. Greg se acercó, deslizándose entre los agentes para llegar hasta Sherlock.

—¡Está bien, todo el mundo atrás! —gritó, haciéndose oír por encima del parloteo de los presentes mientras se situaba delante del detective en actitud protectora—. ¡Vamos, todo el que no tenga nada que hacer aquí, que espere abajo!

Varios oficiales abandonaron la habitación, pero ninguno de los paramédicos se movió. El resto de los agentes permaneció donde estaba, agachados junto a Moran y Nick o junto a aquéllos que rodeaban a Sherlock. Greg lanzó un suspiro.

—¡Agentes de Scotland Yard! —gritó—. ¡Bajen ahora mismo!

El resto de los agentes bajaron trotando solícitamente las escaleras. Ahora sólo quedaban los cinco paramédicos.

—Muy bien, vosotros —dijo Greg, señalando a los médicos—, será mejor que esperéis fuera.

Abrieron la boca para discutir, pero el inspector los interrumpió.

—Hacedlo, por favor, o nunca lograreis sacar al doctor Watson de aquí.

A regañadientes, los paramédicos se incorporaron y se alejaron.

Greg se acuclilló frente a Sherlock y aguardó hasta que los paramédicos salieron.

—Sherlock —dijo con voz suave—, por favor, tienes que dejar que lleven a John a la ambulancia. Está perdiendo sangre y necesita ayuda urgente.

Los acerados ojos de Sherlock se encontraron con la amable mirada de Greg, indicándole en silencio que le estaba escuchando.

—Puede que necesite una transfusión, y eso no será posible a menos que llegue al hospital. Quieres ayudarle, ¿verdad?

El detective asintió brevemente, y sus ojos reposaron sobre el cabello rubio oscuro de John mientras aflojaba ligeramente su abrazo.

—Entonces vamos, porque también necesitamos asegurarnos de que el antídoto ha funcionado. No estamos seguros de si se lo habremos administrado a tiempo, y es imperativo saberlo. Su corazón sigue latiendo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —susurró Sherlock, apoyando la mano sobre el pecho de John, y Greg pensó que, probablemente, el detective estaba contando cada latido.

—Lo cual significa que aún hay tiempo. Por favor, Sherlock, deja que los paramédicos lo ayuden.

—Pero no ha despertado.

En ese momento Greg sintió que se le rompía el corazón al ver a Sherlock prácticamente abrazado a John, sujetándolo con fuerza, indeciso ante la idea de soltarlo. El inspector no quería más que estrangular a Moran, y sólo deseaba que el francotirador hubiera sufrido al morir. Deseaba que hubiera sufrido tanto como Sherlock estaba sufriendo ahora.

—Lo sé, Sherlock, razón de más para ponerle en manos de los médicos. Ellos pueden salvarle.

Finalmente, Sherlock asintió y cambió ligeramente de postura para mostrarle a Greg que estaba dispuesto a soltar al doctor. El inspector se acercó, cogió a John en brazos y lo levantó despacio, asegurándose de que no se le cayera en ningún momento. La cabeza del doctor colgaba, inerte, y su brazo izquierdo pendía en el aire mientras Greg se apresuraba a salir de la habitación y bajaba cuidadosamente las escaleras.

Los agentes que habían estado aguardando en el vestíbulo dejaron de hablar en cuanto vieron a su jefe bajar a toda prisa con John, y se apartaron mientras Lestrade se lanzaba hacia el exterior. Allí, el resto de los que aguardaban, agentes y paramédicos, le abrieron paso mientras dos paramédicos salían a su encuentro con la camilla. Depositó a John en ella con delicadeza y luego, los paramédicos le apartaron sin piedad. Ahora que el paciente estaba en sus manos, eran _ellos_ los que mandaban. Greg retrocedió de buen grado, y se volvió justo cuando otro médico presionaba un apósito de gasa contra su cuello.

—Manténgalo ahí —ordenó el hombre, y Greg obedeció—. No necesitará puntos, bastará con que mantenga la presión hasta que deje de sangrar, ¿de acuerdo?

El inspector asintió, y emitió un carraspeo.

—¿Van a llevarse los otros cuerpos? —preguntó.

—Sí, ya hay gente arriba retirándolos. Nicholas Harper y… disculpe, he olvidado el nombre…

—Sebastian Moran. ¿Tendrán… cuidado? Me refiero a Nick —preguntó Greg, vacilante.

El paramédico asintió comprensivamente.

—Por supuesto, los trataremos bien a ambos —dijo, echando a andar hacia el piso.

Greg lo detuvo, colocando una mano sobre su brazo.

—Si dejan… caer… a Moran, no pasa nada —dijo en voz baja, dirigiéndole al hombre una mirada significativa.

Éste sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Sí, señor —respondió, entrando en el piso.

Greg habló con algunos agentes, dándoles detalles e instrucciones, y luego observó cómo la ambulancia se alejaba rápidamente con John haciendo sonar la sirena. Él también entró en el apartamento, apartándose para dejar paso a las dos camillas que venían por el vestíbulo, cada una con un cadáver metido en una bolsa.

Greg subió las escaleras, pisando más fuerte de lo que solía, para alertar a Sherlock de su llegada, por si el detective necesitaba recuperar la compostura o algo así.

Greg se había preparado para enfrentarse a un Sherlock frío y pétreo, como de costumbre, pero el joven no se había movido del suelo. Seguía sentado, apoyado contra la pared, con las piernas extendidas. Parecía derrotado, y Greg supuso que probablemente ni siquiera le había oído entrar. Sherlock tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, el rostro medio oculto por sus rizos oscuros, y sus manos descansaban inmóviles entre sus piernas.

—Sherlock… —murmuró Greg.

El detective dio un respingo y levantó bruscamente la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada centelleante.

—¿Dónde está John? —preguntó con voz quebrada.

Greg lo miró con simpatía.

—Se lo han llevado al hospital, colega. ¿Quieres ir a verlo? Puede que tengas que esperar un poco, pero después podremos…

—¿Qué te dijo Nick? —lo interrumpió Sherlock con voz firme, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos de hielo.

—¿Perdón?

—Cuando estaba con John, Nick te dijo algo al oído justo antes de morir. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Sherlock, ¿de verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora…?

—No te lo preguntaría si no quisiera hacerlo —dijo Sherlock, poniéndose en pie.

Greg suspiró.

—Moran tenía a la hija de Nick, Rachel. Nick me dijo que se vio obligado a obedecer a Moran a condición de que no hiciera daño a su hija.

La mirada de Sherlock se dirigió al suelo, al lugar donde había estado tendido Moran.

—Entonces tendremos que encontrarla, ¿no? —murmuró.

De repente volvía a ser un detective, hablando rápidamente mientras sus ojos recorrían como rayos la habitación.

—Tenemos que ir a Scotland Yard y encontrar el teléfono de Moran. Debía llevarlo encima hoy, así que asumo que lo habrán guardado como prueba.

Se volvió hacia la puerta, pero Lestrade lo retuvo colocando una mano en su brazo.

—Sherlock, espera un segundo. ¿Qué pasa con John? —preguntó en voz baja.

Los ojos de Sherlock se clavaron en los suyos, advirtiéndole en silencio que le soltara. Greg no cedió.

—Hace un momento te negabas a dejar que nadie lo tocara, y ahora actúas como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué quieres decir, inspector? —replicó Sherlock con voz fría.

Greg suspiró.

—No lo sé, es sólo que… me asustaste cuando te aferrabas a John.

Sherlock enarcó las cejas y el inspector continuó:

—Nunca te había visto tan… asustado, y me preocupa que lo dejes todo a un lado con tanta facilidad para concentrarte en otra cosa.

—No es fácil —musitó el detective con una voz que Greg apenas oyó—. Pero he tenido práctica. No puedo hacer nada más por John en este momento, y por mucho que lo odie, tendré que concentrarme en otra cosa. Y supongo que encontrar a esa niña es importante, ¿no?

Lestrade asintió, sin saber qué más decir.

—Pues vamos.

Sherlock abrió la marcha escaleras abajo, hacia el coche de Lestrade, y el inspector los condujo a ambos a Scotland Yard.

Los agentes que habían acudido a los apartamentos militares de John ya habían regresado, y Greg se preguntó si la ambulancia de John habría llegado ya al Saint Bart, dejando a éste en manos de la gente que podría salvarle la vida.

—Lestrade.

La voz de Sherlock a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse en la entrada del edificio y se volvió para ver al detective aún parado junto al coche, mirando el suelo.

—¿Sherlock? —le apremió, avanzando un pasito.

El joven se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Yo… eh… quería… darte las gracias. Por lo de antes, cuando… ya sabes… Con John y todo eso.

Mientras hablaba, Sherlock había mantenido la mirada clavada obstinadamente en el suelo, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, visiblemente incómodo.

—Está bien, Sherlock —dijo Greg, sonriendo suavemente—. Y para ser justos, los paramédicos no estaban siendo precisamente considerados.

Sherlock asintió en señal de acuerdo y gratitud, y mientras pasaba rozando a Greg, el inspector creyó oírle murmurar:

—Eran unos estúpidos imbéciles.

Lestrade no pudo reprimir una carcajada mientras seguía a Sherlock al interior, agradecido por aquel instante de humor teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

—Es todo lo que tenemos de él por el momento —dijo el inspector Lestrade mientras regresaba a su oficina, blandiendo una pequeña bolsa de pruebas que contenía un teléfono móvil y una pitillera metálica.

Sherlock, que estaba sentado en la silla del inspector, le arrebató la bolsa a Greg al instante y vació los dos objetos sobre la mesa. Cogió el teléfono y volvió a sentarse, tecleando furiosamente mientras intentaba adivinar la contraseña.

—¿Qué estás buscando, exactamente? —preguntó Greg, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa y jugueteando con la pitillera.

—Mensajes de texto. Algo que nos diga con quién ha coincidido Moran o dónde está la hija de Nick… Rachel, ¿no?... Sí, dónde está.

—¿De verdad crees que va a ser tan obvio? —preguntó Greg, inseguro.

Sherlock suspiró.

—No, pero no tenemos mucho más por el momento—respondió con sequedad.

Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron en silencio mientras Sherlock continuaba tecleando en el teléfono del coronel, dejándole a Lestrade la preocupación por John. Bueno, ya que Sherlock no iba a hacerlo, sólo quedaba él, ¿verdad? Aunque pensó que no era justo acusar a Sherlock de falta de preocupación. No creía que la imagen de Sherlock aferrado al cuerpo inerte de John se le olvidara jamás, y no podía ni imaginar qué escena habría quedado grabada en la mente del detective.

Greg oía a Sherlock lanzar bufidos de frustración a sus espaldas, y contuvo las ganas de preguntarle en qué pensaba. Sólo habría servido para molestar al detective, y eso era lo último que los dos necesitaban.

Su mirada se posó en la pitillera que tenía en las manos. Era metálica, anticuada. De las que habitualmente se compran como regalo. Pero Greg advirtió que en uno de los costados había algo grabado. Unas letras elegantes se entrelazaban unas con otras, y el inspector entornó los ojos para entender lo que decían.

—Debe haber algo… —musitó Sherlock a sus espaldas, y el constante repiqueteo de las teclas sustituyó el resto de la frase.

—Sherlock… —murmuró Greg, apenas capaz de creer lo que estaba leyendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el detective sin apartar la vista del teléfono.

—Esta pitillera…

—¿Sí? —le instó Sherlock, aunque Greg percibió su exasperación y supuso que al joven en realidad no le importaba. Pero eso cambiaría en unos instantes.

—Esto… eh… esto perteneció a Moriarty —dijo.

 _—¿Qué?_

Sherlock levantó la cabeza de golpe y rodeó la mesa para quitarle la pitillera a Greg. La sostuvo en alto, a la luz, para leer las letras grabadas que había descubierto.

 _Señor Moriarty:_

 _Le estaremos eternamente agradecidos por lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Si necesita cualquier cosa, ya sabe dónde encontrarnos._

 _Daniel Bertrag_

—Daniel Bertrag, ¿por qué ese nombre me resulta familiar? —preguntó Greg, escarbando en su memoria.

Los ojos de Sherlock recorrieron la oficina como rayos, aunque era obvio que no eran los detalles de la habitación lo que le interesaba. Finalmente, su mirada aterrizó en el inspector y sonrió.

—El dueño del pub donde Ryan Panes solía ir. El mismo pub del que me sacaste cuando me atacaron. Vamos.

Antes de que Greg hubiera tenido siquiera la oportunidad de procesar lo que el detective había dicho o lo que ello implicaba, éste ya había echado a andar hacia la puerta. Cuando las palabras finalmente adquirieron significado, miró bruscamente a Sherlock, que acababa de pasar rozando la mesa de uno de los sargentos.

—¡Sherlock, espera! —exclamó—. ¡No tenemos una orden!

El detective se detuvo y se giró mirando a Greg con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesitamos una orden para registrar su pub? —inquirió.

—Pero si Rachel está allí…

Sherlock lo interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Yo me ocuparé de buscarla mientras tú hablas con el señor Bertrag. No necesitamos un ejército de policías asaltando el edificio. Pregúntale por Moriarty mientras estás con él.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y siguió andando hacia la puerta.

—No, Sherlock…

Pero el detective ya se había ido trotando escaleras abajo, dejando a Lestrade a cargo de todo.

Con un suspiro, y una pequeña sonrisa que no pudo contener ahora que el Sherlock con el que le gustaba trabajar había regresado, se dispuso a seguirlo.

—¡Donovan, acompáñanos! —exclamó, abriendo la puerta de par en par y bajando rápidamente la larga escalera.

 **x x x**

Lestrade detuvo el coche ante el pub de Daniel Bertrag quince minutos después. Los tres salieron y se dirigieron a la entrada, pero Sherlock llevó aparte al inspector.

—Puede que no quieras mostrarle tu placa —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Lestrade frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque Bertrag cree que Nick eres tú.

Ante la estupefacta mirada de Greg, Sherlock se explicó:

—Cuando Nick y yo vinimos a investigar el otro día, le di a Nick tu placa para que se la enseñara al señor Bertrag.

Greg tuvo ganas de gritarle a Sherlock, pero sabía que el detective no escucharía ni una palabra de lo que dijera, así que se limitó a lanzar un suspiro y se volvió hacia Donovan, que esperaba junto a la puerta.

—Estás al mando, Sally —dijo.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Donovan, alzando las cejas—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque lo digo yo.

—Espera, ¿qué le digo al señor Bertrag? ¿Que sabemos que tiene a Rachel Harper?

Greg cruzó una mirada con Sherlock, que meneó la cabeza.

—No, dile que estamos investigando… un robo en la zona, y que querríamos hablar con él.

Sally asintió, pero Greg aún no había acabado.

—No menciones a Rachel hasta que Sherlock la haya encontrado o haya comprobado que no está ahí, ¿entendido?

Donovan volvió a asentir y los tres entraron en el pub.

No estaba demasiado lleno. Había algunas familias sentadas a las mesas, y hombres y mujeres sentados solos frente a la barra. Sherlock no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la mesa del rincón, y advirtió con cierto alivio que no había ningún hombre corpulento a la vista.

Sherlock y Lestrade zanganearon detrás de Donovan mientras esperaban que el señor Bertrag o su esposa aparecieran, y Greg aprovechó la ocasión para preguntarle algo a Sherlock.

—Sherlock, ¿por qué estás tan ansioso por encontrar a Rachel? —inquirió en voz baja para que Donovan no pudiera oírles, ahora que estaba al fin hablando con la señora Bertrag, una rubia menuda que parecía bastante amable. Oh, qué engañosas podían resultar las apariencias…

Sherlock lo miró brevemente con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo siempre estoy ansioso —arguyó.

—Sí, pero normalmente por motivos equivocados. Esta vez, sin embargo, es como si realmente quisieras encontrarla.

El detective se removió inquieto, evitando mirar a los ojos al inspector.

—Es la ahijada de John —fue todo lo que dijo.

Pero fue suficiente para que Greg lo entendiera.

—Ah —respondió—. No sabía que tuviera una ahijada.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Ni yo, hasta que llegó Nick la semana pasada.

—Ya veo.

—Sé que John haría lo mismo si, por alguna razón, le ocurriera algo a Mycroft —continuó Sherlock, sin percatarse de que Greg ya había obtenido su respuesta y no necesitaba saber más—. Así que es justo que yo ayude a encontrar a un miembro de su familia, ¿no?

Sherlock no parecía muy seguro ante aquella última declaración, y Greg esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—Sí, lo es —respondió, y Sherlock asintió, como si se congratulara por tener razón.

Donovan se volvió hacia ellos y les indicó que se acercaran a la barra, donde la señora Bertrag había levantado una parte del mostrador y aguardaba a que entraran. Greg le sonrió con cierta frialdad al pasar y Sherlock apenas la miró.

Fueron conducidos a un pequeño salón, donde se encontraba el señor Bertrag leyendo un periódico. Cuando entraron, soltó el periódico y se levantó para saludarlos. Pero su amistosa sonrisa se congeló al ver a Sherlock. El detective le estrechó la mano, amagando una sonrisa amable, aunque le pareció que era más bien una mueca.

—Ya que estamos aquí, señor Bertrag —dijo—, quería disculparme por la pelea que provoqué el otro día. Fue injusto para usted y sus clientes, y tendría que haber continuado fuera.

Daniel Bertrag asintió, aunque evitó mirar a Sherlock a los ojos.

—Está bien —se apresuró a decir.

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta.

—Por cierto, ¿le importa que use el baño? —preguntó.

El señor Bertrag sonrió.

—En absoluto —dijo—. Está al final del pasillo.

—Gracias.

Evitando la mirada sorprendida de Lestrade, se alejó por el pasillo y, tras darse la vuelta para asegurarse de que nadie vigilaba, entró como una flecha en la cocina, que se encontraba a la mitad del corredor.

La cocina era bastante anticuada, pero amplia y acogedora. Sherlock recorrió la estancia hasta llegar a la despensa, y no perdió un instante en abrirla y rebuscar en su interior. Con una sonrisa triunfal, sacó una bolsa de patatas fritas, que se guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Tras cerrar la puerta tras él, Sherlock salió de la cocina y regresó al pasillo. En el vestíbulo había varias puertas, y las abrió una por una, echando un vistazo al dormitorio, el baño y el cuarto de invitados, pero no quedó satisfecho.

Mientras andaba, no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre la pregunta que Lestrade le había hecho. A él mismo le sorprendían las ganas que tenía de encontrar a la pequeña Rachel, pero sabía que John estaría agradecido, y en ese momento nada le apetecía más que volver al Saint Bart a decirle a su amigo lo que estaba haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería regresar al hospital con las manos vacías para decirle a John que estaba _buscando_ a Rachel, y no que la había _encontrado_. Ésa era su motivación, y no vería a John hasta que tuviera a Rachel, por mucho que le costara.

Finalmente se detuvo ante una puerta cerrada y forcejeó con el picaporte un par de veces, para probarlo. Sherlock llamó con los nudillos y pegó la oreja a la puerta atento a cualquier ruido, pero no oyó nada. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, sacó un clip y lo deslizó en la cerradura.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se escuchó un satisfactorio _click_ y la puerta se abrió para revelar una estrecha escalera.

 _Bien, si existe un lugar ideal para esconder a un niño, ése es el sótano_.

Comprobó una vez más que no hubiera nadie vigilando y bajó las escaleras en silencio, procurando no alertar a nadie de lo que estaba haciendo. Al final había una habitación grande y vacía, con suelo de hormigón, sin ventanas, y la única luz procedía de una bombilla al descubierto.

Y allí, en un rincón, se sentaba Rachel Harper, abrazándose las rodillas pegadas al pecho, amedrentada por la presencia de Sherlock. Tenía un cabello largo y rubio que una vez, Sherlock estaba seguro, había lucido prietos tirabuzones, aunque ahora aparecía desaliñado y sucio, colgando libremente sobre los hombros de la chica. Llevaba un vestido blanco, también sucio y desgarrado por varios sitios, a fuerza de apretarse contra las paredes de piedra de la habitación.

Sherlock se acercó lentamente y se agachó frente a ella. Rachel lo contempló con unos enormes ojos castaños, el rostro oculto tras el pelo y una mirada llena de timidez.

—Está bien —dijo él con voz suave—. No voy a hacerte daño. Ya estás a salvo.

Rachel no parecía muy convencida y se removió inquieta, dejando claro que sólo quería que la dejaran en paz.

Sherlock se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el paquete de patatas fritas y se quedó paralizado al ver cómo Rachel se encogía. Obviamente, se esperaba algo peor.

—No te preocupes —murmuró.

Sherlock abrió el paquete de patatas fritas y se metió un puñado en la boca, masticando ruidosamente. Le ofreció el paquete a Rachel.

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó—. La sal es buena para ti.

Al cabo de un instante, Rachel se adelantó un poco, tendió una manita hacia el paquete y sacó una patata. Le dio unos mordisquitos antes de metérsela en la boca. Sherlock sonrió con ternura.

—Me llamo Sherlock —dijo—. ¿Tú eres Rachel?

La chica asintió, cogiendo otra patata. Sherlock le entregó el paquete y ella se apoderó ávidamente de él.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Luego te llevaremos a casa con tu mamá.

Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron y, sin previo aviso, soltó la bolsa de las patatas y rodeó el cuello de Sherlock con sus bracitos. El detective, sorprendido, se puso tenso. Luego alargó la mano hacia la bolsa de las patatas, volvió a metérsela en el bolsillo y se incorporó, levantando a Rachel y apoyándola sobre la cadera. Ella mantuvo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras dejaba escapar un leve suspiro.

Sherlock cogió el móvil y llamó rápidamente a Lestrade. El inspector contestó al primer tono.

—¿Sherlock? ¿Qué pasa? ¿La has encontrado?

—Sí, ya la tengo —respondió.

Escuchó el suspiro de alivio de Lestrade.

—Genial. De acuerdo, llevaremos a estos dos a la comisaría. Quédate ahí hasta que los hayamos sacado del medio. Luego volveré a buscarte.

Greg colgó y Sherlock volvió a meterse el teléfono en el bolsillo. Miró a Rachel, que parpadeaba lánguidamente con la cara apoyada en el cuello de Sherlock. Se removió, incómodo, y ella dejó escapar una risita cuando sus rizos oscuros le acariciaron el rostro. Sherlock sonrió a pesar de sí mismo, y sin saber por qué, comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, meciendo a la niña para que se durmiera.

Minutos después oyó unos pasos y Lestrade apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Está inconsciente? —preguntó, señalando a Rachel con la cabeza.

Sherlock meneó la cabeza.

—No, sólo dormida —respondió.

Greg asintió.

—Pues vámonos. Donovan se ha llevado a los Bertrag al Yard, y tengo un taxi esperándonos para llevarnos al Saint Bart.

El inspector condujo a Sherlock a través el pub, y no tardaron en estar fuera, junto al taxi. Greg advirtió la indecisión de Sherlock hacia Rachel y se acercó para coger a la niña en brazos, se metió en el coche y la sentó sobre su regazo. Sherlock prácticamente resplandecía de alivio al entrar en el taxi junto a Greg. Asintió una vez más y luego dirigió la vista al frente.

Llegaron al hospital al cabo de veinticinco minutos y, antes de salir del coche, Greg apoyó una mano en el brazo de Sherlock.

—Ve a ver a John —dijo—. Yo me quedo con Rachel, encontraré a algún médico. Adelántate tú.

—Gracias, Lestrade —dijo el detective, saltando del taxi y corriendo hacia el hospital.

Pronto consiguió la dirección de la habitación de John y atravesó prácticamente a la carrera numerosos pasillos, ansioso y al mismo tiempo asustado por lo que pudiera encontrar.

Finalmente, llegó a la habitación de John y aminoró el paso. Apoyó una mano en la puerta y la empujó con suavidad.

Lo que vio le dejó asombrado.

John estaba levantado y vestido, y en aquel momento se estaba atando los cordones de los zapatos. Un sencillo vendaje blanco le cubría la muñeca izquierda, y aunque aún estaba bastante pálido, en general tenía buen aspecto.

En cuanto oyó abrirse la puerta, John levantó la mirada y al ver a Sherlock se dibujó en su rostro una amplia sonrisa. Se enderezó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sherlock —dijo con la voz un poco ronca—. Pensé que nunca ibas a aparecer. Este sitio es un verdadero coñazo. Ah, ¿me harías el favor de decirle a Mycroft que no necesito guardaespaldas vigilando mi habitación? Puedo… ¿Sherlock? ¿Ocurre algo?

Dejó de hablar cuando el detective se plantó a su lado en silencio y lo abrazó con fuerza. Durante uno o dos segundos, John se quedó quieto, mudo de asombro. Luego, vacilante, rodeó el cuello de Sherlock con sus brazos, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó dulcemente, intentando ver su rostro, oculto en el hueco de su cuello. Le oyó emitir una risa ahogada.

—Muy bien —murmuró Sherlock, con la voz amortiguada por la camisa de John—. Estaba preocupado… Es decir… Creí que tú…

Fue incapaz de proseguir, y John se apresuró a hacerle callar, frotándole la espalda.

—Todo está bien. Yo estoy bien. Los dos estamos bien. Lo cierto es que tengo que darte las gracias por administrarme el antídoto a tiempo.

Sherlock guardó silencio y mantuvo la cabeza baja.

El doctor continuó:

—Los médicos dijeron que si hubieras esperado más, probablemente no estaría aquí para que me aplastes las costillas.

Sherlock soltó otra risa ahogada. Luego lo soltó y retrocedió, evitando mirar a John a los ojos. El doctor le apretó un brazo, intentando llamar su atención.

—Eh —dijo suavemente—. Siento haberte preocupado. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir —concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien —respondió Sherlock, asintiendo para sí mismo mientras retrocedía ligeramente—. Asegúrate de que así sea.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

El silencio reinaba en Baker Street mientras, a lo lejos, el Big Ben anunciaba las tres de la madrugada.

Naturalmente, era de esperar que hubiera silencio, aunque en el caso de Sherlock, quizá no tanto. Aun así, los dos inquilinos de Baker Street se quedaron dormidos en cuanto se metieron en sus camas. El débil tic-tac del reloj del salón se escuchaba con claridad y los minutos transcurrieron lentamente, en silencio.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo.

John se dio la vuelta en la cama cuando un sonido apagado le sacó de su sueño.

—¡John!

Abrió lentamente los ojos y, adormilado, miró a su alrededor. Esperó a que su vista se adaptara a la oscuridad, pero al no ver nada fuera de lo normal, cerró los ojos y comenzó a adormecerse de nuevo.

—¡JOHN!

Esta vez, John abrió los ojos de golpe. Sherlock le estaba llamando a gritos.

Arrojó a un lado el cobertor y saltó de la cama. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y atravesó el vestíbulo hasta llegar al dormitorio de Sherlock. Irrumpió en la habitación sin llamar a la puerta, listo para enfrentarse a lo que quiera que fuese que hubiera hecho gritar a Sherlock.

Pero se detuvo en seco al comprobar que no acudía a recibirle ningún extraño enarbolando un cuchillo. Miró hacia la cama del detective, y de repente comprendió por qué Sherlock le había llamado al ver al joven debatirse bajo el edredón. Las sábanas se enrollaban en torno a su cintura mientras Sherlock pataleaba en un intento inconsciente por liberarse.

—Sherlock, eh, no pasa nada.

John se acercó y oprimió suavemente el hombro del detective.

—Es un sueño, sólo un sueño.

Sherlock continuó sacudiendo la cabeza a uno y otro lado, pero el forcejeo cedió un poco. Uno de sus brazos se alzó para apartar la mano que John apoyaba en su hombro. El doctor lo sujeto y sostuvo la mano del detective entre las suyas, oprimiéndola de modo tranquilizador.

—Sherlock, despierta, vamos.

John se arrodilló sobre la cama y apartó el brazo que acudía a liberar al anterior de la presa de John. El doctor forcejeaba ahora con un inconsciente Sherlock, sujetándole ambas manos para impedir que le lanzara algún puñetazo mientras intentaba al mismo tiempo despertar a su amigo.

—¡Sherlock, sólo es un sueño, despierta!

Apoyó una rodilla contra el esternón de Sherlock e incrementó la presión intentando despertar al detective.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron de repente y se quedó rígido, haciendo que John diera un respingo que le habría hecho caer de la cama si no hubiera estado sujetando sus manos. El joven se sentó, jadeando en la oscuridad, respirando pesadamente, mientras sus ojos recorrían velozmente la habitación hasta posarse en John, que ahora, una vez recuperado el equilibrio, se encontraba sentado frente a él con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿J-John? —dijo con voz ronca y el ceño fruncido.

El doctor le soltó las manos y lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo con voz suave—. Tenías una pesadilla.

—C-creí que tú… En mi sueño, tú estabas…

—Está bien —lo acalló John, frotándole el brazo—. Estoy bien, ambos estamos bien. Sólo era un sueño.

Sherlock asintió, y luego frunció el ceño.

—Ocurrió hace una semana —dijo—. ¿Por qué sigo soñando con ello?

Su voz era apenas un susurro, pero John pudo entenderle. El doctor emitió una risa ahogada y a continuación se sentó junto a Sherlock, reclinándose contra la cabecera de la cama y estirando las piernas. Sherlock lo contempló sin decir nada.

—Yo soñé con tu salto durante tres años, Sherlock —dijo John con voz queda, mirando al detective, que ahora miraba fijamente hacia delante, intentando controlar su respiración—. No todas las noches, pero sí la mayoría. Se te acabará pasando, no te preocupes.

Sherlock volvió a asentir y se arrastró hacia arriba para sentarse derecho. Encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y un suave círculo de luz iluminó la zona de la cama.

Ambos guardaron silencio, cada uno enfrentado a sus propios demonios.

—Nunca te lo he agradecido adecuadamente —dijo John, mirando fugazmente a su amigo—. Lo de encontrar a Rachel y salvarla.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Tú habrías hecho lo mismo si se tratara de alguien cercano a mí.

—Aun así, te estoy muy agradecido. Y Ellen también. Creí que nunca te dejaría ir cuando llegamos.

El detective esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero no respondió.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, miró a John.

—Hoy estuviste muy callado en el funeral —murmuró.

—No iba a ponerme a contar chistes, ¿verdad? —respondió John con un tono un tanto amargo.

Sherlock no dijo nada, y apartó la mirada. Oyó a John suspirar a su lado.

—Lo siento, ha sonado más duro de lo que pretendía —dijo el doctor—. Es que me siento… frustrado, supongo. Que Nick no consiguiera volver a ver a Rachel, que no lo salvara…

—No puedes salvarlos a todos —dijo Sherlock con voz queda.

John lanzó otro suspiro.

—Lo sé, pero sigo teniendo parte de culpa, de todos modos.

 _Según se mire_ , reflexionó Sherlock.

—¿Así que Nick creía que yo estaba muerto antes de lo de Reichenbach? —preguntó, en un intento de distraer a John.

El doctor asintió.

—Tal como te contó Mycroft, nadie tenía motivos para sospechar que yo estaba ayudando a mis víctimas, así que no se investigaron sus "muertes", incluida la tuya.

—Pero aun así supo lo de Reichenbach.

—Sí. Me sentía fatal, como puedes imaginar, y Nick siempre había sido una persona a la que podía acudir cuando necesitaba hablar, y viceversa. Así que lo llamé y le conté que mi mejor amigo se había suicidado.

—Pero no le dijiste que se trataba de mí —dijo Sherlock en voz baja.

—No —respondió John—. Aún tenía suficiente sentido común para saber que no debía decirle que estabas vivo antes de eso. No podía arriesgarme. Y Mycroft habría pedido mi cabeza, en todo caso —añadió.

—Cuando Mycroft fue a verte, el día que me trajo el dosier de Nick, me dijiste que te había preguntado por él. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Quería saber por qué Nick estaba en nuestro piso, y cuando le expliqué que se quedaría una semana, hizo cuanto pudo para hacerme cambiar de idea.

—¿Cómo qué? —le instó Sherlock.

John emitió una risita.

—Como amenazarme con dejarme sin empleo, principalmente. Le dije amablemente que se fuera a la mierda.

Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción imaginando la cara que habría puesto Mycroft ante la respuesta de John.

—Fui deliberadamente vago al hablarte de la visita de Mycroft —continuó John—. Aún estaba molesto contigo, y tenía muchas ganas de saber lo que te había contado sobre Nick. Además, necesitaba que creyeras que nadie, aparte de mí, conocía a Nick, que Mycroft sólo había leído su expediente y no lo conocía de antes.

—Bueno, mi hermano interpretó muy bien su papel —resopló Sherlock, para diversión de John.

—¿No te contó nada?

Sherlock reflexionó unos instantes.

—Insinuó que Nick era alguien con quien debía tener cuidado, pero no dio explicaciones. Me dejó el dosier para que lo leyera por mi cuenta, supongo. E imagino que fue Nick quien se lo llevó, ¿no?

John asintió.

—Sí, me lo contó todo. Al principio, pensé que había estado trabajando _con_ Moran, pero, bueno, luego me contó lo de Rachel, y entonces tuve claro lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez más, el silencio reinó en la habitación mientras los dos permanecían sentados, disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió John, un tanto vacilante.

Sherlock asintió.

—Si de verdad yo hubiera matado a toda esa gente y te lo hubiera confesado, si todos los incidentes de la semana pasada hubieran ocurrido igual, pero con la diferencia de que yo fuera un auténtico asesino, ¿me habrías salvado?

—Por supuesto —respondió Sherlock de inmediato, mirando a John y comprendiendo que el doctor probablemente había estado rumiando aquella pregunta durante mucho tiempo, preocupado por la respuesta de su amigo—. Pero no puedo asegurar que no le hubiese contado a Lestrade la verdad —añadió en voz baja.

John asintió, comprensivo.

—No te habría reprochado que hubieras acudido a él —dijo—. Es sólo que… No sé, sólo me preguntaba por qué dudaste cuando te pedí que huyeras conmigo…

Sherlock meneó la cabeza.

—No dudaba. Estaba calculando por dónde aparecerían Lestrade y sus hombres. Así podríamos tomar otro camino. Pero me interpretaste mal, lo cual es perfectamente razonable. Imagino lo que debió parecer desde tu punto de vista. Pero me habría ido contigo.

John sonrió, y las líneas que rodeaban sus ojos se intensificaron.

—Gracias —dijo suavemente, y Sherlock supuso que no era sólo por lo último que le había dicho.

—¿Y yo qué? —preguntó repentinamente el detective—. Si te confesara que he matado a alguien, ¿te sorprendería?

John frunció los labios, pensativo.

—Cuando te conocí —dijo—, probablemente no me habría sorprendido mucho, después de descubrir todos esos restos humanos que guardas en el frigorífico. Horrorizado sí, pero no sorprendido.

Sherlock sonrió y esperó a que John continuara.

—Pero ahora… Creo que me sorprendería. Ahora que llevo años viviendo contigo y que he visto que en el fondo eres como un gatito…

Se echó a reír ante la hosca mirada de Sherlock, y al detective le costó contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con iluminar su rostro.

—Vale, quizá no un gato —dijo John, una vez pasado el ataque de risa—. Pero me sorprendería, sí. Aunque eres un puto sociópata, al fin y al cabo.

Esta vez Sherlock sonrió de verdad, y John no tardó en imitarlo, aunque seguía comparando a Sherlock con un gato.

—Basta ya —dijo Sherlock.

John tuvo la decencia de mostrar cierta vergüenza, pero no dejó de sonreír.

—Por cierto, hay algo que quería preguntarte —dijo al fin—. ¿Por qué Daniel Bertrag y su esposa le regalaron una pitillera a Moriarty? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo por ellos?

Sherlock bostezó.

—Fueron los Bertrag quienes le pidieron a Moriarty que les librara de Ryan Panes —explicó—. No sé qué les hizo Ryan, pero Lestrade ya está trabajando en ello.

—¿Así que Moran conservó la pitillera?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente. Sentimentalismo, ya sabes.

Agitó una mano con indolencia, pero se guardó de confesarle a John que, durante los tres años que estuvo desaparecido, conservó una foto del doctor en su cartera. Era una foto de ambos, la primera en la que Sherlock parecía genuinamente feliz, hasta donde alcanzaba a recordar. La había tomado la señora Hudson una Navidad, y Sherlock siempre recordó esa noche como una de las más felices de su vida.

—¿Y Moran se puso en contacto con ellos para decirles que tenían que ocultar a una niña?

Sherlock abandonó parpadeando su ensimismamiento y miró a John, que no parecía haberse percatado de la mirada distante del detective al perder el hilo. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Algo por el estilo, sí —dijo—. Lo que quiera que fuese que Moriarty hizo por ellos, bastó para que hicieran lo que Moran les decía.

John se estremeció.

—Me alegro de que la encontraras antes de que las cosas empeorasen. Después de matar a Nick, no creo que siguiera considerándola útil.

Sherlock estuvo de acuerdo.

—Se te dan bien los niños —dijo de repente, mirando a John—. Cuando vinieron de visita el otro día, se notaba que Rachel estaba encantada de verte, y a ti se te veía encantado ahí sentado jugando con ella durante una hora.

John se encogió de hombros.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, ¿sabes? Greg me contó cómo te las arreglaste para tranquilizar a Rachel y hacer que se durmiera cuando la encontraste.

—Sí, bueno… Parecía cansada —repuso el detective sin mucho entusiasmo, consciente de que no era un buen argumento.

John sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Te lo has planteado? —preguntó Sherlock—. Me refiero a tener hijos.

—Lo hice, cuando estaba en el ejército. Solía soñar con que tenía una esposa o una novia esperándome en Inglaterra, y niños que vendrían corriendo a recibirme cuando volviera a casa. Eso me ayudaba a seguir adelante, pero creo que sólo imaginaba esas cosas porque sabía que no habría nadie esperando mi regreso.

—¿Y ahora? Habrás pensado en ello con alguna de las chicas con las que has salido —dijo Sherlock con voz queda.

John suspiró.

—La verdad es que no. Cuando tenía una cita, solía preguntarme si llegaría a casarme con ella, pero ya sabes, surgen complicaciones, y pensar en niños parecía un poco fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué complicaciones? —preguntó el detective.

—Tú, principalmente —sonrió John—. Me decía que no necesitaba hijos, porque ya lidiaba con un niño.

Sherlock emitió un carraspeo indignado, volvió a tumbarse en la cama y se giró, dándole la espalda a John... aunque una pequeña sonrisa suavizaba sus facciones. John emitió una risita a sus espaldas y Sherlock le sintió tumbarse también encima del cobertor.

—Y aquí está la prueba —dijo John, hundiendo un dedo en la espalda de Sherlock.

El detective sonrió abiertamente esta vez y se giró para yacer de espaldas. Miró a John, que tenía los tobillos cruzados y las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—No me arrepiento de vivir contigo —dijo, sonriéndole a Sherlock—. Estoy contento de haberme quedado y envejecer contigo. Podríamos retirarnos al campo cuando el reuma nos deje rígidos. ¿Has estado alguna vez en Sussex?

Sherlock meneó la cabeza.

—Yo solía ir allí de vacaciones cuando era un niño. Es bonito.

—Podría criar abejas —dijo Sherlock, de improviso.

John frunció el ceño.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Lo que tú quieras.

Sherlock le dio un codazo en las costillas y John volvió a reír.

—Solía pensar que moriría joven —confesó Sherlock—. A lo grande, llevándome a unos cuantos asesinos conmigo.

—Estuvo a punto de suceder —murmuró John.

—Pero creo que me gustaría envejecer contigo. Sería… preferible —dijo el detective.

John meneó la cabeza.

—Por alguna razón, cada vez que dices ese tipo de cosas, suena como una proposición o una declaración amorosa —dijo.

—Eres tú el que se ha metido en mi cama —replicó Sherlock, haciendo reír nuevamente a John, y esta vez él se le unió.

—Sobre tu cama, no dentro —arguyó John, frotándose los ojos.

Sherlock ronroneó, pero no respondió.

John se puso serio y miró a su amigo.

—Duérmete, Sherlock —dijo en voz baja, apartando un rizo solitario del rostro del detective.

—Tú también. Estás tan cansado como yo —murmuró Sherlock, cuyos ojos ya empezaban a cerrarse.

—Ya lo sé. Creo que tu cama es más cómoda que la mía —dijo John, rebotando un poco en ella.

—Basta —musitó Sherlock con una leve sonrisa mientras se volvía hacia John y le apretaba la cara contra la almohada.

—Lo siento —dijo John en voz baja, estirándose con cuidado sobre Sherlock para apagar la luz—. Buenas noches, Sherlock.

—Buenas noches, John.

El silencio reinó en Baker Street mientras, a lo lejos, el Big Ben anunciaba las cuatro de la madrugada y ambos inquilinos se quedaban dormidos.

FIN


End file.
